


Пропасть, которой не было

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: В школу-интернат при Академии Звёздного Флота поступили двое новых учеников: вулканец и паренёк из Айовы.





	Пропасть, которой не было

**Author's Note:**

> Это AU, поэтому вероятно некоторое OOC. Ещё автор должен сознаться, что, хотя большую часть персонажей он почерпнул из Star Trek Reboot, Аманда и Сарек взяты из канона TOS.
> 
>  
> 
> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрацию, ей же и посвящаю фик.

1.  
― Может, я всё-таки спущусь с тобой вместе? ― Мать заботливо поправила надетый согласно её настояниям шарф, и Спок едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

Предвкушение, страх, надежда теснились в его разуме, по-очереди беря бразды, сколько бы Спок ни запихивал их в дальний угол, а тут ещё этот неуместный на публике жест, от которого, как ему показалось, все взгляды собравшихся у шлюза пассажиров и персонала «Отважного» устремились на них. Какая мука! И какой позор, что он до сих пор не умеет с этим справляться. А должен. Он вулканец, вулканец, вулканец… Он бесстрастен, как камень, как скала, как пустыня. Его не волнуют чужие взгляды. Он…

Но самовнушение не помогало. Тем более что материнская рука оставалась лежать на плече, и к собственным бушующим эмоциям добавились её беспокойство и стресс. Споку мучительно хотелось отпрянуть, но он не мог ― это обидело бы мать. И к месиву раздирающих чувств присоединилось ещё и чувство вины. Он был плохим сыном. Он не мог дать матери того, что ей было так нужно ― сыновней нежности, доверительных разговоров, открытости. Не мог, потому что пойти по этому пути значило не только перешагнуть через собственную натуру, но и поставить на себе крест как на вулканце.

Но он был плохим сыном и отцу. Он не мог дать Сареку того, в чём тот так нуждался ― признания Спока остальными вулканцами. Сколько бы Спок ни старался, сколько бы ни зарывался в учебники и обучающие программы, опережая сверстников по всем дисциплинам, сколько бы времени ни проводил в медитациях ― бесполезно. Он даже прошёл кахс-ван на год раньше остальных, хотя прохождение ритуала в столь юном возрасте увеличивало вероятность неблагоприятного исхода на двадцать и тридцать пять сотых процента. Всё равно Спок на Вулкане оставался чужим.

Вероятно, все эти большие и маленькие истинные вулканцы знали: ни школьные успехи, ни навыки выживания не изменят главного: Спок ― неполноценный вулканец. Он может только притворяться им, но никогда им не станет. Он может скрывать чувства, но не управлять ими. Чувства раздирают его на части, он ненавидит себя и ненавидит мать, и любит её до слёз, и ненавидит отца, и боготворит его, и мечтает, чтобы тот гордился им…

― Сынок, ты волнуешься?

Конечно, волнуется, но это неправильно и постыдно. Поэтому: нет. Он не волнуется. И вообще: нельзя такое говорить вулканцу. Но и вспылить нельзя. И показать, что будешь скучать, тоже. И глупым, бессильным слезам позволить брызнуть на ресницы тоже нельзя.

― Я всё-таки провожу тебя. Переночую в посольстве, доберусь до дома другим рейсом.

От мысли о том, что мать будет так же поправлять на нём шарф перед его новыми сокурсниками и преподавателями, Спок торопливо сглотнул и заговорил:  
― Нецелесообразно терять целые сутки, мама. Особенно учитывая, что ты должна сопровождать отца и вулканскую делегацию в Лаврентийскую систему и тебе понадобится время на сборы. Дополнительный день на Вулкане не окажется лишним.

Мать вздохнула.

― Ты до ужаса рациональный. Стопроцентный вулканец. Где потерялись мои гены?

Только мать считала Спока стопроцентным вулканцем. Больше никто. Притом что именно ей его стопроцентная принадлежность вулканству была неприятна. Почему в его жизни всё так запутано? Почему он такой урод?

― Твои гены не могли потеряться, мама, ― сказал он, прекрасно будучи осведомлённым, что последний вопрос являлся риторическим и ответа не подразумевал.

Он так привык притворяться вулканцем, что ничего не мог с собой поделать.

― Да, да… ― от пальцев потекло раздражение вперемешку с усталостью, и всё это на фоне неутихающего беспокойства за него.

Спок так устал быть причиной чужой боли. Иногда ему хотелось умереть, только бы всё прекратилось.

― Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я провожала тебя, ― с печальной улыбкой произнесла мать, и от её прикосновения по нервам Спока разлилась ядовитая горечь. ― Стесняешься, да? Подростки…

В гремучий коктейль примешалась обида. Не в силах больше терпеть, Спок дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая материнскую руку. Почему она никогда не помнит?! Почему забывает, что он ― контактный телепат? Чтобы восстановить хотя бы подобие равновесия, ему пришлось закрыть глаза и задышать в технике аш’тахал.

― Прости, прости… ― привычной скороговоркой прощебетала мать.

В этой формуле не подразумевалось подлинного раскаяния. Спок знал, что она будет продолжать делать так же, потому что считала себя вправе. Он был её сыном.

― Одевайся тепло. В Сан-Франциско ветрено и сыро, а у тебя гибридная биология, и лекарства не действуют. Но на всякий случай я сложила тебе аптечку.

Какая же она нелогичная, автоматически подумал Спок.

― Твои свитера в синем чемодане. Смотри, не промочи ноги…

― Да, ― торопливо оборвал Спок, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало грубо.

Но их с любопытством разглядывали чужие люди, и это было чудовищно неприятно.

― Тогда до свидания, ― произнесла мать со вздохом. ― Обнимешь меня? Я не увижу тебя, возможно, год. ― В её глазах блеснули слёзы.

Спок вспомнил прочитанное об испанской инквизиции и о китайских мастерах пыток. Он чувствовал себя экспонатом интерактивной экспозиции, посвящённой издевательствам над разумными существами.

― Не обнимешь? ― спросила мать с горечью. Сверкающая капля в уголке её глаза, казалось, вот-вот сорвётся и стечёт по щеке.

Спок поднял ментальные щиты ― во всяком случае, попытался, в этом он был не очень хорош ― и приобнял мать. Просияв, она обвила его шею, задев пальцами голую кожу между линией волос на затылке и шерстяным тёплым шарфом. Убогие щиты Спока рухнули, и эмоции матери не потекли в сознание тонкой струйкой, как тогда, когда её рука лежала на плече, отделённая тремя слоями одежды, а хлынули бурным потоком. Спок отпрянул.

― Всегда ты так, ― упрекнула мать.

К счастью, дверь шлюза открылась и началась посадка в шаттл. Спок быстро попрощался, подхватил два свои чемодана и встроился в быстро движущуюся очередь спускающихся на Землю пассажиров. Проходя ворота шлюза, он обернулся. По маминой щеке катилась слеза. Острая жалость и чувство вины пронзили его, но он не замедлил шаг. А когда шаттл мягко оторвавшись от стального настила, выскользнул наружу и, медленно набирая скорость, начал наконец удаляться от громады «Отважного», Спок испытал ― нет, не спокойствие и, тем более, не умиротворение, но облегчение. 

 

2.  
Единственный минус ― чёртов Фрэнк обломал ему полёт на шаттле, якобы потому, что нечего раскидываться деньгами. Джим, конечно, знал, что из вредности. Шаттл до Сан-Франциско летал регулярно и стоил ненамного дороже автобуса, а Джим никогда ещё, ни разу, если не считать покрытых пылью легенд обстоятельств своего рождения, не поднимался над плоскими полями Айовы. И ему чертовски, просто до зуда хотелось летать.

Но это не важно. В будущем он ещё налетается. А сейчас главное, что он свалит наконец из долбаной Айовы от долбаного Фрэнка куда-то, где никогда ещё не был. И это опупеть как прекрасно.

Остановку от остального пейзажа отличал лишь проржавевший столб с вылинявшей табличкой с расписанием рейсов. Рейс там значился всего один, но различить написанное было невозможно. Впрочем, Джим и так знал, когда придёт местный до Де-Мойна, а там от автовокзала межгородом покатит до Фриско.

Джима, понятно, никто не провожал ― мать служила в торговом флоте и появлялась на планете раз в год, когда получала отпуск; с дядей Джим терпеть друг друга не могли, а с приятелями у него были не те отношения. Вылакать за сараем спёртый у соседа алкоголь ― это пожалуйста, но провожать в дальний путь и махать на прощанье ручкой ― извините, из другой оперы.

Автобус опоздал на полчаса, и был он такой же пыльный и зачуханный, как и весь городишко Риверсайд со своими близко поставленными, выкрашенными в оттенки серого и бежевого ветшающими сайдинговыми домишками, редкими, но непременно подрезанными деревцами и унылыми выкошенными лужайками. Джима задержка не беспокоила: из-за того, что ему не терпелось свалить, он вышел из дому с большим запасом и теперь, усевшись на раскалённую на солнце обочину, невозмутимо жевал сэндвич с курицей. Таких в огромной потрёпанной спортивной сумке, развалившейся у его ног, лежал целый свёрток. Подъехавший автобус окатил пылью, жаром и вонью дизельного выхлопа. Джим засунул остаток сэндвича в рот, так что рот толком не закрывался, вытер измазанные в жире руки о штаны и протянул водителю деньги.

― До Де-Мойна? ― переспросил тот, отсчитывая сдачу.

Джим растянулся бы в улыбке, но затолканный в пасть сэндвич не позволял это сделать. Чувствуя себя на седьмом небе, он кивнул.

 

3.  
Спок заранее изучил в сети всё, что могло бы ему пригодиться. План города Сан-Франциско, виды и маршруты общественного транспорта, способы оплаты, сколько чаевых принято оставлять таксистам и на какое сиденье садится пассажир. Выяснил, где с наибольшей вероятностью случаются аварии и пробки, определил оптимальный маршрут, разузнал, где расположены веганские пункты питания, и какие на них оставлены отзывы. Чтобы добраться из космопорта, где высадил его шаттл, до цели его прибытия ― интерната для одарённых детей при Академии Флота, от найденной информации ему пригодился едва ли процент. Точнее, один и две сотых процента. Спок не стал осматривать достопримечательности или искать веганские пункты питания, а сел в такси и прямиком добрался до ворот школы. Возможно, ему и следовало воспользоваться шансом и осмотреть город. Город, по праву считающийся одним из красивейших в Северной Америке, город, откуда родом его мать, город, где расположено возглавляемое его отцом посольство Вулкана на Земле, в конце концов, город, где находится штаб-квартира Звёздного Флота ― самой могущественной организации в галактике. Но Спок этим шансом не воспользовался. Его слишком занимали мысли о том, что ждёт в интернате. Новые люди, новые обстоятельства. Он никогда не вырывался из привычного круга. Не то чтобы это была зона комфорта. Существование Спока, скорее, можно было охарактеризовать как постоянный дискомфорт. Но, видимо, в самом характере Спока была некая базовая приверженность постоянству. Ему сложно было бросить школу, где у него не было ни единого друга, а только масса более или менее активных недоброжелателей. Тяжело было оставить планету, хотя он с раннего детства грезил о иных мирах и звёздных маршрутах. Труднее всего было расстаться с родителями, хотя жизнь с ними стала в последнее время подлинной мукой. Получится ли у него здесь? Или он снова будет чужим? Терзаемый страхами и неуверенностью, Спок расплатился с таксистом и, оглядев чугунные кованые ворота, за которыми темнела плотная зелень, шагнул в распахнутую калитку.

 

4.  
Автобус до Фриско был не такой раздолбанный, как первый. В нём даже был туалет. И вообще Джим не скучал ― грыз яблоки, лакал колу, жевал сэндвичи, слушал музыку и шарился по сети. Впрочем, где-то в Небраске он заснул, а проснулся уже в Юте, с отлёженной щекой и затёкшей рукою. Размявшись до сортира и обратно, Джим принялся глазеть в окно. В Неваде на соседнее сиденье подсел рыжеватый мужик. Джим предложил в карты. И к концу поездки его бюджет пополнился на тридцать кредитов, которых хватило бы, чтобы два раза поужинать в не самой отстойной забегаловке.

Наконец через сутки пути автобус прикатил в Сан-Франциско. Шаттлу хватило бы и часа, но Джим не роптал. Напротив, настроение было самое приподнятое. Перекусив на автовокзале и познакомившись с двумя аргелианскими первокурсницами, вернувшимися из поездки по Орегону, он отлично провёл следующие три часа, гуляя с ними по городу. Затем они завалились в крафтовую пивнушку, и джимовы тридцать кредитов плавно перетекли бармену, а Джиму и его очаровательным спутницам в ответ перетекло внушительное количество пенного напитка, благо аргелианки уже достигли возраста, когда позволено покупать алкоголь.

Меж тем, день незаметно перетёк в вечер, и новые подруги позвали Джима ночевать к себе. Ему постелили на полу в общаге Академии Звёздного Флота, от чего Джим пришёл в необыкновенный восторг. А та девчонка, что повыше, даже показала ему, как целуются аргелианки. Это был самый классный день, какой Джим только мог припомнить. Уснул он совершенно счастливым.

Проснулся он около обеда, в комнате было пусто, все наверняка были на учёбе, но какая-то добрая душа оставила ему на тумбочке батончик и банку пива. Джим не прочь был задержаться подольше и дождаться новых знакомых, однако в школу он обязан был явиться ещё вчера. И те, кто отвечает за сохранность учеников и прочее бла-бла-бла уже вполне могли позвонить матери или Фрэнку. Словом, пора было становиться хорошим мальчиком и пилить в школу, пока на него не рассердились и не послали обратно в Айову вертеть козам хвосты. Вспомнив, что у него была сумка и что он оставил её на вокзале в камере хранения, Джим записал чужой помадой на зеркале в прихожей свой номер, закрыл за собою дверь и пешком, чтобы не тратить денег, попёрся на автовокзал.

 

5.  
Занятия в интернате начинались первого сентября, но ученикам разрешалось прибывать, начиная с первого августа. Отец сказал, что нет никакого смысла приезжать раньше, чем начнётся учёба, и Спок с ним согласился, но теперь, стоя у дверей огромного обеденного зала, где за множеством небольших столов сидело, ело, разговаривало и бесцеремонно разглядывало его около сотни подростков обоего пола, Спок понял, как был не прав. Те, кто появились здесь раньше, имели преимущество. Они уже захватили территорию. Они общались с новенькими на правах старожилов и уже создали с другими первоприбывшими все необходимые им связи. С вероятностью девяносто и сорок шесть сотых процента Спок окажется среди них лишним.

Профессор Пайк, приведший его сюда, добродушно пояснил:

― Вот здесь мы обедаем. У нас принято самообслуживание. Там можно вымыть руки, а вон там ― репликаторы. Вулканские блюда тоже предусмотрены. Надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится. Расписание приёмов пищи, сна, спортивных классов, клубов, кружков и будущих занятий можно взять у секретаря, также оно есть на школьном сайте. Обычно мы селим в комнатах по двое, но, так как других вулканцев у нас в школе нет, можем поместить тебя отдельно и настроить индивидуальный микроклимат спальни. Твоя мать написала, какая именно температура воздуха и влажность предпочтительнее…

Вулканцы в идеале не испытывают эмоций, но Спок был готов сгореть со стыда. Он, в конце концов, не старинный манускрипт, которому нужен особый микроклимат, чтобы не рассыпаться в прах. И зачем мать написала Пайку письмо с перечнем так называемых предпочтений? Ведь её никто не просил. Разве не понятно, что если его поместят в специальные условия и будут как-то выделять, это только помешает налаживанию социальных контактов?

― Спасибо, профессор, но позвольте вас заверить, я не нуждаюсь в особом микроклимате. Я бы предпочёл поселиться на общих условиях.

Пайк пристально посмотрел на него. Как Споку показалось, одобрительно.

― Я хотел сделать объявление, предупредить ребят о твоих особенностях. Не все из них занимались ксенобиологией или ксенопсихологией. Но, может быть, ты не хочешь? Мне показалось, ты не желаешь, чтобы тебя как-то выделяли.

― Вы совершенно правы, профессор. Не нужно ничего объявлять. Я справлюсь.

― Очень хорошо, Спок. Мне нравится твой настрой. Именно такие люди нужны Звёздному Флоту. Ты же планируешь поступать в Академию?

Отец безапелляционно заявил, что все С’Чн Т’Гай учились в Вулканской Академии Наук, и он, Спок, тоже не станет исключением. Но… Спок с раннего детства бредил звёздами, и его заворожил «Отважный», хоть это и не был исследовательский звездолёт, а всего лишь обычный рейсовый пассажирский корабль, курсировавший между Вулканом и Землёй. И даже два коротких перелёта на шаттле ― на звездолёт и с него ― показались Споку незабываемыми. А ещё сам профессор Пайк ― он вызывал почему-то чувство уважения и симпатии, и Споку хотелось сказать ему «да». И он сказал:  
― Да. 

 

6.  
― Ничего себе. Вулканец, ― вполголоса пробормотал сидевший за соседним столиком Финниган, обнимая обеими ладонями огромный стакан с молоком.

Джим полагал, что в этом оазисе умных детишек, куда принимали по результатам головоломных тестов, он будет самым отмороженным. Вроде всё располагало: детство в жопе мира, мёртвый папа, мать-кукушка, долбанутый дядя, раннее знакомство со спиртным и с местным полицейским участком. Остальные обитатели школы должны были оказаться маменькиными сынками и папенькиными дочками ― тихими, милыми, застенчивыми, в очёчках с диоптриями, непьющими, нецелованными и не сквернословящими. В чём-то он оказался прав, таких действительно оказалось более половины, но был и Финниган. Финниган почему-то не носил очёчков, не краснел застенчиво и не демонстрировал хорошие манеры, усвоенные из семьи с тремя поколениями профессоров. Он был странный. Ни с кем не общался, бормотал под нос и почти без перерыва делал какие-нибудь физические упражнения: отжимался, приседал, подтягивался. Ни в какие клубы или кружки не ходил, даже в спортивные. Джим вообще не понимал, что этот тип здесь делает. Но проблема была не в этом, а в том, что Финниган был раза в два крупнее Джима и почему-то с первого взгляда его невзлюбил. Приходилось постоянно быть начеку, чтобы случайно не остаться с ним один на один. Потому что стоило Джиму полезть куда-нибудь в кусты за мячом, как тут же откуда ни возьмись налетал Финниган, наваливался сверху огромной тушей и принимался бить. Звать на помощь было позорно. Жаловаться учителям ― тоже. Жить в страхе Джим не умел, но казалось, что Финниган преследует его повсюду, как личное привидение, и это, мягко говоря, не добавляло радости его школьным будням. Во всём остальном школа была прекрасна.

В столовой нападения можно было не опасаться ― кто же полезет драться в присутствии учителей, тем более самого Пайка, которого все здесь боготворили? И Джим посмотрел туда же, куда и Финниган. Рядом с Пайком стоял забавно одетый вулканец. Одежда была земная, но какая-то утрированно классическая, словно в дверях школьной столовой стоял не школьник двадцать третьего века, а ученик какого-нибудь Итона, прилетевший на машине времени из середины двадцатого. Впрочем, в этом была своя фишка. Это было даже, пожалуй, круто. Джим перевёл взгляд на лицо вулканца. Тот был очень зажат. Волнуется? Ещё бы, он здесь один такой. Джим испытал желание как-то его ободрить. И вообще новичок вызывал непривычные чувства: хотелось его защищать. Пусть Финниган только попробует коснуться вулканца, Джим его… Дальше идей не было, и Джим прислушался к окончанию разговора между вулканцем и Пайком. Ничего необычного: Пайк пожелал приятного аппетита и попросил после обеда зайти к секретарю получить ключ-карту от комнаты. Вулканец вежливо поблагодарил, проводил профессора взглядом и, оставшись один, напряжённо оглядел зал. Джим помахал рукою и показал на место между собой и Чеховым.

― Эй, давай к нам!

Вулканец помедлил, но зашагал к ним.

― Здравствуйте, ― напряжённо произнёс он.

Что-то Джиму подсказывало, что тот не дока в социальных взаимодействиях.

― Привет. Я Джим. Это Боунз. Это Паша.

― Вообще-то я Леонард Маккой, ― поморщился Боунз, прожигая Джима взглядом.

― Ну, я так и сказал, ― Джим улыбнулся.

― Спок. Очень приятно познакомиться, ― чопорно произнёс вулканец. ― Вы не возражаете, если я присоединюсь к вам?

Боунз фыркнул и закатил глаза.

― Ну, а для чего я тебя позвал? ― удивился Джим. ― Садись, конечно.

― Вы не против, если я сперва вымою руки?

― Умывальники там, ― показал добрая душа Чехов. ― Проводить?

― Спасибо, я осведомлён об их местоположении, ― и вулканец удалился.

Боунз выразительно приподнял бровь:  
― Скучно теперь не будет.

― Брось, Боунз, он прикольный.

― И я о том же.

― В хорошем смысле!

― Поживём ― увидим, ― произнёс он замогильно, и Джим, хрюкнув, толкнул его в бок.

 

7.  
Сложив на поднос тарелку с пломиком и горку из кольраби, краснокочанной капусты и брокколи, залитую вулканским соусом из пустынных трав, Спок украдкой обернулся и посмотрел на столик для четверых, одно из мест за которым было теперь его. Он испытывал сильное волнение и ещё благодарность к светловолосому юноше, который дал ему возможность принять участие в социальном взаимодействии с другими землянами. Расчёты с вероятностью восемьдесят и сорок девять сотых процента указывали на то, что ему придётся сидеть одному. А, сев один, он только усугубил бы тенденцию, и шансы на установление социальных связей с ровесниками сделались бы ещё мизернее. Но если он собирается в Звёздный Флот ― а он собирается в Звёздный Флот, иначе зачем ему поступать в Академию? ― то умение социально взаимодействовать с людьми и представителями иных разумных рас становится одним из приоритетных.

Он добавил на поднос выданный репликатором стакан вулканского чая и снова бросил взгляд на голубоглазого юношу. Джима. Он был такой… солнечный, красивый, непохожий. Он так отличался от Спока: казалось, между ними лежит непроходимая пропасть.

Джим заметил его и, улыбаясь, помахал рукой.

Спок почувствовал, как в груди разливается незнакомое тепло. Что это? Какая-то реакция на внешний возбудитель. Эмоция. Возможно, дружба? Спок никогда не испытывал этого чувства и решил, как только появится свободное время, прочесть о дружбе как можно больше.

 

8.  
― Что это? ― с любопытством спросил Джим, когда Спок опустился с ним рядом. ― Вот это, красное?

― Пломиковый суп. Пломик культивируется на Вулкане на протяжении семнадцати тысяч лет. Это богатый крахмалами и растительными белками корнеплод.

― А людям он годится?

Спок кивнул.

― Можно? ― Джим потянулся своей ложкой к тарелке Спока, а тот застыл, словно не находя слов.

Ладонь Боунза хлопнула Джима по запястью, и ложка звякнула по столу, не добравшись до цели.

― Если бы ты посещал уроки ксенобиологии, ― назидательно произнёс он, ― то ты бы, Джимми, знал, что вулканцы ― не те ребята, которые станут хлебать с тобой из одного корыта.

― Серьёзно? Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть, Спок, ― стряхнув руку Боунза, Джим зарылся ложкой в гору пломбира, утыканную печеньками и усыпанную шоколадом.

― Прости его. Тяжёлое детство. Глушь, Айова. Воспитан в сарае козами.

― Это действительно так? ― острая бровь вулканца поползла вверх и Джим с Пашей, не выдержав, захрюкали от смеха, лишь Боунз сохранял кладбищенскую серьёзность.

Джим заметил, что Спок снова напрягся, и резко оборвал смех. Паша последовал его примеру.

― Прости, Спок, мы не хотели тебя обидеть.

― Вулканцы не обижаются.

― Это круто ― про семнадцать тысяч лет. Пшеницу разводят, кажется, десять.

― Ага, ― подтвердил Паша. ― Пшеницу возделывают десять тысяч лет. А окультурили её в России.

― Надо б и Джимми нашего в Россию, ― вставил Боунз. ― Чтобы его окультурили.

Джим захохотал, глядя при этом на Спока, приглашая поучаствовать в веселье. Тот смеяться не стал ― наверное, в клубе ксенобиологии рассказали бы по этому поводу что-нибудь дельное ― но напряжение из его черт ушло.

― Мы всегда ржём друг над другом, в смысле, прикалываемся. Ну, то есть, подшучиваем. Не принимай близко к сердцу, ага?

И Джим растянулся в улыбке, когда Спок кивнул. 

 

9.  
После обеда Спок зашёл к секретарю забрать ключ-карту от комнаты. Взяв чемоданы, которые ждали там же, нашёл нужную спальню, открыл, огляделся. В средних размеров помещении стояли две кровати, два письменных стола, два стула, два одёжных шкафа и две тумбочки. Та половина мебели, что располагалась справа от окна, выглядела обжитой, левая пустовала. Спок убрал чемоданы в пустой шкаф и вышел. Судя по плану здания, здесь имелась библиотека, где он собирался почитать про дружбу, а также про концепцию юмора.

Информации и о том, и о другом нашлось необъятно много. Дружба весьма походила на вулканскую концепцию т’хай’ла, хотя была уже. Она могла бы быть её частью. Спок задумался, хотел бы он дружбы со своими новыми знакомыми? Очевидно, да. Все они показались ему достаточно умными, интересными и достойными представителями человечества. Однако наибольший интерес вызывал почему-то голубоглазый юноша ― Джим.

От него сквозь слабые и несовершенные ментальные щиты Спока просачивались самые очаровательные эмоции. Джим был доволен и умиротворён, словно был неким вулканским идеалом мыслящего существа, а не человеком, которым, если верить вулканским учебникам, начертано быть безвольными рабами своих разрушительных эмоций. Любопытство, дружелюбие, жизнерадостность, весёлость ― они сверкали, золотились, мерцали, мурлыкали, когда Спок касался того же стола, что и Джим. Это завораживало, очаровывало, восхищало. Сам Спок из перечисленных качеств мог похвастать разве что любопытством.

Эмоции Леонарда и Павла тоже, вопреки всем стараниям Спока, проникали через щиты. И, как ни странно, часть из них была хорошо знакома Споку. Павел был самым стеснительным ― возможно, потому что самым младшим, а Леонард, несмотря на то, что весь вечер подтрунивал над остальными, излучал так знакомую Споку неуверенность.

 

10.  
После обеда Джим предложил Споку помощь в знакомстве со школой. Не из вежливости или потому что «так надо», просто он видел, что Спок жутко неуклюж в общении, и Джиму не хотелось, чтобы тот огрёб себе проблем. Нет, ребята и девчонки здесь, за исключением Финнигана, были как на подбор отличные. Но даже отличные ребята и девчонки могут не принять кого-то, если им этот кто-то не нравится. А Джим приятельствовал со всеми (ну, кроме Финнигана, разве что) и мог, что называется, ввести Спока в общество. Однако тот не понял его намерений и вежливо ответил, что Пайк переслал ему план школы, и он, Спок, с ним уже ознакомился.

Джим не собирался так просто отказываться от своих намерений: вулканец явно нуждался в его покровительстве, однако знакомство со школой могло подождать до тех пор, пока Спок разберёт свои чемоданы.

На вопрос, что он собирается делать дальше, Спок ответил, что намерен посетить библиотеку. Звучало не слишком завлекательно. Не то что бы Джим не любил читать. Любил. Но читать он мог и в Айове. А здесь было столько всего, чего в Айове не было, что чтение могло и подождать. Тем более, с завтрашнего дня начиналась учёба, и тогда хочешь не хочешь, а начитаешься.

― Ладно, веселись. Увидимся позже, когда освободишься. Я тебя со всеми познакомлю и расскажу про наших учителей. Пайк самый классный.

― Не сомневаюсь, что рассказ будет в высшей степени занимательный, ― чинно ответствовал Спок.

Джим улыбнулся. Нет, манеры вулканца ― это что-то. В Айове такого днём с огнём не сыщешь, да и не только в Айове.

Он ушёл, довольно насвистывая. Новичок ему нравился.

Боунз, собиравшийся поступать на медицину, упёрся в свой обожаемый ксенобиологический клуб, а Паша отправился на корт сражаться с Хикару. Джим, оставшись в одиночестве, зашагал к ним. Играть в теннис он не умел ― в Риверсайде не было кортов. Здесь он, конечно, пробовал, но опытным игрокам, а такими тут были почти все, с ним было неинтересно, а прочие и вовсе не хотели играть. Поэтому, попялившись полчаса на то, как туда и обратно летает мячик, Джим заскучал. Подумав, что библиотека ― это, в конце концов, не так уж и плохо, да и потом, можно попытаться разговорить Спока, он помахал приятелям и зашагал обратно к школе.

До библиотеки он не дошёл. Когда он топал по коридору, фальшиво насвистывая «Марш бравых космолётчиков», проход перегородила массивная фигура.

― Шёл бы ты, Финниган, по своим делам, ― миролюбиво предложил Джим.

Тот глядел на него, не моргая. Джиму стало немного жутко. Снова придётся драться, а чёртов Финниган сильнее. И этот странный, какой-то полубезумный блеск в глазах…

Финниган ударил и, ни слова не говоря, схватил Джима и потащил по коридору. Джим отбивался, но Финниган словно не чувствовал боли, как будто Джим наносил удары не человеку, а глиняному голему. Кричать и звать на помощь? Нет, Джим считал это ниже своего достоинства. Финниган остановился перед одной из спален, открыл дверь, втолкнул Джима, снова ударил, да так, что тот открытым ртом вынужден был хватать воздух, швырнул на кровать и навис сверху. Теперь его взгляд казался Джиму уже полностью безумным.

― Эй, чего тебе? Договоримся по-хорошему… ― начал было Джим, прикидывая, как ему добежать до двери, обогнув огромную тушу Финнигана.

Финниган опрокинул его на матрас. Его губы искривила нелепая ухмылка, и Джим бы над ним посмеялся, если бы Финниган не схватил его одной рукой за шею, а другой не принялся шарить у него под одеждой.

― Блядь! Ты совсем рехнулся?! ― захрипел Джим, пытаясь сбросить чёртового психа, но тот весил тонну и был силён, как слон.

Чужие мерзкие пальцы стиснули больно сосок. Джим ощутил, как тело сковывает страх. Вторая рука слезла с джимова горла, чтобы тоже залезть под рубашку. Джим вдохнул наконец и пнул со всей силы по яйцам, но Финниган был точно заколдованный. Он только нахмурился и поднёс к лицу Джима пудовый кулак.

― Ещё дёрнешься ― убью. Понял?

Джим кивнул.

Финниган, оседлав его так, что он мог только извиваться, принялся возиться с ремнём.

Джиму никогда не было так страшно. Даже когда он чуть не слетел с обрыва на старой отцовской машине. Он попытался закричать, но что-то случилось с горлом ― оттуда вырывались только слабые сипящие звуки.

― Заткнись, ― с угрозой прошипел Финниган.

И тут Джим услышал, как с шумом вылетает дверь.

― Эй! ― закричал он внезапно прорезавшимся голосом. ― Эй!

Финниган впечатал ему в лицо кулак, но тут же обмяк, словно стянутая слишком тесным корсетом фрейлина. Спок легко, точно стаскивал с Джима не слона, а бабочку, сбросил Финнигана на пол и достал комм.

― Нет! ― испугался Джим. ― Никто не должен узнать!

― Тебе необходима медицинская помощь, ― возразил Спок. ― К тому же, я не могу отменить вызов. Я ввёл экстренный код.

Джим застонал.

― Тебе плохо? Из носа идёт кровь. Прижми мой платок.

Джим послушно прижал к ноздрям свёрнутый квадрат ткани.

― А! ― вскрикнул он. ― Больно! Нос, кажется, сломан.

― Я… ― проговорил Спок неуверенно. ― Я постараюсь помочь. Можно мне коснуться тебя?

― Только если не носа.

Но прохладные пальцы опустились не на нос. Они коснулись лба, виска, щеки и края губ. И боль внезапно ушла.

― Что ты сделал? ― Джим подскочил, рука Спока упала с лица, и боль вернулась. ― Блин, и что ты сделал с Финниганом? ― продолжил Джим, невзирая на боль. ― Ты так охрененно его вырубил! Он хоть жив?

― Да, ― Спок кивнул. ― Я объясню всё позже. А сейчас, позволь, я тебе помогу.

Он вернул руку на место, и Джиму стало невероятно хорошо. Боль, страх, стыд ― всё словно уносило водой, и этой водой был Спок. Спок был… потрясающий.

Через секунду влетел Пайк с фазером в руке.

 

11.  
Спок педантично выключил библиотечный падд, аккуратно задвинул стул, вернул бумажные книги на место и вышел из библиотеки. Ему хотелось выслушать обещанный рассказ Джима об учителях, и вообще сама перспектива общения с этим юношей рождала в нём приятное предвкушение. Однако Джим отсутствовал, а Споку следовало распаковать чемоданы, поэтому он направился в свою спальню, которую, согласно словам школьного секретаря, мисс Рэнд, ему предстояло делить с Шоном Финниганом.

Из-за двери доносился подозрительный шум. Спок различил звуки борьбы и ― внезапно ― голос Джима. Его было почти невозможно узнать: слабый, полузадушенный писк. Не тратя драгоценные секунды на использование ключ-карты, Спок выбил дверь, пронёсся по комнате и вжал пальцы в плечо навалившегося на Джима Финнигана. Он никогда не практиковал нервный захват, кроме как в стенах учебного класса. Надо ли говорить, что учителя применяли ментальные щиты? Сейчас, стоило ему опустить пальцы на мясистое плечо агрессора, по ним, словно по проводам, в сознание хлынули чужие эмоции. Невероятно сильные, чуждые, отталкивающие до рвоты. Он едва не отдёрнул руку, но пересилил себя и послал нужный импульс. И только убедившись, что Финнигана парализовало и эффект продержится не менее получаса, Спок позволил себе убрать руку.

Сбросив Финнигана с Джима, он немедленно вызвал помощь и лишь затем попытался оценить повреждения. Он не проходил курс оказания первой помощи землянам, но, глядя на вымазанное в крови лицо, поставил эту цель в список наиболее приоритетных. Угрозы жизни, кажется, не было, но из носа сочилась кровь, и Спок предложил свой платок.

― А! ― вскрикнул Джим. ― Больно! Нос, кажется, сломан.

Спок знал, что обязан сделать. Но как же ему было страшно. Даже сейчас, всего лишь касаясь кровати, он чувствовал боль и нераспутываемый клубок противоречивых эмоций: страх, стыд, облегчение, благодарность, гнев. А что будет, когда он коснётся разума Джима, когда все эти эмоции, ощущения и чувства хлынут ему лавиной прямо в мозг? Но его учили, пусть и теоретически, как блокировать боль, и, значит, он может помочь. А если может, то обязан.

Спросив у Джима разрешения на контакт, он опустил пальцы на нужные точки и приготовился к боли. Спок не обманулся, боль действительно пришла, но вместе с ней пришла и радость от осознания того, что Джим больше не страдает.

― Что ты сделал?

Поразительно, но даже в такой момент Джим излучал любопытство, симпатию и… восхищение?

К сожалению, свой вопрос Джим сопроводил перемещением тела, отчего пальцы Спока соскользнули с контактных точек.

― Блин, и что ты сделал с Финниганом? Ты так охрененно его вырубил! Он хоть жив?

Спок не мог поверить, но это была правда: жизнерадостность Джима, его оптимизм, живость почти заглушили и боль, и страх, и стыд. Поразительно.

Почти, но не совсем.

― Да. Я объясню всё позже. А сейчас, позволь, я тебе помогу.

И он уже без страха, с симпатией и любопытством прикоснулся к Джиму. Спок больше не был напряжён, и это, как оказалось, очень помогало. Сознание Джима напоминало орионский рынок в базарный день. (Спок смотрел учебные материалы). Чего там только не происходило. И всё одновременно, беспорядочно и, на первый взгляд, нелогично. Однако вскоре Спок сумел разобрать, где именно пульсирует боль, где затаился страх, где схоронился стыд. Мозг Джима продуцировал странные видения ― это было непривычно, сознание Спока ни в чём подобном замечено не было. Боль материализовалась в виде огромной чёрной змеи. Змея шипела и извивалась, вонзая острые зубы во всех, кто проходил мимо. Спок выволок из-под прилавка упирающийся стыд, похожий на гигантскую сороконожку, и бросил змее, она её тут же поглотила. Тогда Спок набросил на змею невесть откуда появившийся разросшийся до гигантских размеров носовой платок. Ткань принялась стремительно оседать, словно змея под ней съёживалась, и наконец из-под края полотнища показался маленький безобидный уж. Спок с любопытством взял его на руки и погладил, тот обвился браслетом вокруг запястья и вскоре растаял совсем. Здесь, в сознании Джима Спок ощущал себя Алисой в Зазеркалье То, что секунду назад было орионским рынком, превратилось в фейерверк. Спок отследил в одной из взлетающих ракет джимов страх, но ракета тут же взорвалась на тысячу сверкающих цветов и зависла в бескрайнем небе каким-то новым, незнакомым Споку чувством. «Это как будто катаешься на американских горках, ― объяснил внезапно возникший Джим. ― Сначала страшно, а потом ― ух! ― здорово. И круто, что ты такое пережил». Спок подобного не понимал. Но он не был человеком. Однако он мог постараться понять, тем более что в познании Спок видел одну из основных целей жизни и главное её удовольствие. 

А тем временем фейерверк превратился в сад: удивительный сад, полный красок, света и птиц, в нём журчала вода, играл ветер, шумела листва. Спок почувствовал трепет: никогда он не видел прежде ничего настолько прекрасного. Но в это мгновение снаружи донёсся торопливый топот, и Спок разорвал контакт.

 

12.  
Вслед за Пайком прибыли полицейские и скорая. Джиму пришлось объяснять, что случилось. Стараясь не задерживаться на беспомощном барахтанье в лапах Финнигана, основной упор Джим сделал на том, как ловко Спок навёл порядок. Он бы ещё долго разливался соловьём, если бы не отыскал взглядом героя рассказа, который стоял, словно проглотил ручку от швабры, в дальнем конце комнаты. Судя по напряжённому виду, джимовы славословия не очень-то его радовали, и Джим благоразумно заткнулся. Полицейские и Пайк задали несколько вопросов ему и Споку, и вскоре все разошлись и разъехались: Пайк увёл Спока, полицейские прихватили Финнигана, а Джима повезли в больницу вправлять сломанный нос и жужжать медицинскими трикодерами.

 

13.  
― …Джим упомянул, что ты проделал какие-то манипуляции, и он перестал ощущать боль? ― поинтересовался профессор Пайк.

Спок кивнул.

― Ты когда-нибудь прежде проделывал что-либо похожее?

― Отрицательно. ― Спок посмотрел на профессора. ― Но я не причинил вреда Джиму, если вы это имеете в виду.

― Я не сомневаюсь, что ты не причинил бы ему вред намеренно, ― дипломатично произнёс Пайк, и Спок почувствовал, как зеленеют кончики ушей. ― И практически наверняка уверен, что не причинил. Впрочем, Джима осмотрят доктора, а я хотел поговорить о другом. Насколько я знаю от своего знакомого врача, не все вулканские практики безопасны, в том числе и для тех, кто их применяет. Особенно стоит волноваться, как я понял, когда что-то предпринимается впервые. Поэтому предлагаю на выбор: либо показать тебя целителю из вулканского посольства, либо врачу, о котором я говорил. Доктор М’Бенга несколько лет стажировался на Вулкане и лучше всех землян разбирается в вулканской физиологии.

Нет, Спок не хотел к врачу и не хотел в вулканское посольство. Тем более, что вулканское представление о врачебной тайне не совпадает с земным.

― Моё состояние удовлетворительно. Я не получил никаких повреждений.

― Спок, ― мягко, но настойчиво проговорил Пайк. ― Боюсь, отказ меня не устроит. Пока ты находишься в школе, ответственность за тебя несёт школа. Я могу продемонстрировать стандартный экземпляр договора, который подписывают родители и руководство интерната.

― В этом нет нужды, я ознакомлен с документом.

Пайк усмехнулся.

― Тогда…

― Я согласен посетить доктора М’Бенгу.

― Вот и отлично, будущий кадет Спок.

 

Доктор М’Бенга оказался рослым темнокожим мужчиной среднего возраста, очень спокойным и доброжелательным. Он долго водил над Споком разными приборами, периодически занося в компьютер какие-то данные. Движения его были размеренные и неспешные, с губ не сходила задумчивая полуулыбка.

― Вы испытываете проблемы с установкой ментальных щитов?

― Да. Откуда вы знаете?

― Не смотрите на меня с таким подозрением. Просто разумное предположение. Судя по показаниям приборов, вы очень сильный телепат, в верхних пяти процентах по популяции. Естественно, что чем больше телепатическая мощь, тем сложнее её сдерживать. Как часто вы медитируете?

― Ежедневно, ― сознался Спок, стараясь не показать, насколько некомфортен для него этот разговор.

Доктор положил руку на спинку стула, на котором сидел Спок; не касаясь, впрочем, ни его самого, ни его одежды.

― Вы чувствуете мои эмоции?

― Да, ― неохотно проговорил Спок. ― Вам любопытно, вы испытываете ко мне слабую симпатию, у вас давно не было пациентов-вулканцев, и вас забавляет моя напряжённость.

― О-о, ― протянул доктор. ― Учитывая то, что моя ладонь от вас в десяти сантиметрах, это невероятно много. Если вы будете развивать свой талант, то сможете даже через стену не просто считать эмоции, а даже вынудить человека проделать какое-нибудь простое действие, например, открыть дверь.

Кровь бросилась Споку в лицо.

― Но это неэтично!

М’Бенга улыбнулся:  
― Ситуации бывают разные. Представьте, что вы и ваши товарищи в плену, и тот человек, о котором я говорил, ― тюремщик.

Спок не знал, что на это ответить. М’Бенга снова улыбнулся и убрал руку.

― Полагаю, это не очень приятно ― периодически попадать под ливень чужих эмоций.

Спок не ответил. Нелогично было подтверждать очевидное.

― …Поэтому сейчас для вас развивать дальность телепатического приёма, конечно, неактуально. Скорее, наоборот, вам надо научиться говорить телепатии «к ноге!», если вы понимаете, о чём я.

― Я медитирую. Это должно помогать удерживать щиты.

― Попробуйте технику бетазоидов. Думаю, она пойдёт вам на пользу. Во всяком случае, вреда точно не нанесёт. Я перешлю инструкции профессору Пайку, а он передаст их вам.

Спок кивнул.

― Я могу идти?

― Не так быстро, молодой человек. Я ещё не закончил. Как я понимаю, сегодня вы, воздействуя на чужой мозг, заблокировали боль раненому?

Спок молчал. Зачем повторять то, что собеседнику и так известно?

― В высшей степени достойный поступок, ― мягко продолжал М’Бенга, ― однако потенциально опасный. В первую очередь, для вас.

― Уверяю, мой разум в порядке. ― Спок находился в кабинете уже второй час, и его терпение подходило к концу. 

Это был долгий день: перелёт, расставание с матерью, резкая перемена обстановки, огромное количество новых людей и, конечно же, потрясение, которое он испытал, увидев, как над его новым другом совершается насилие. Кроме того, как обычно в таких случаях, порождалась вредоносная положительная обратная связь: осознание того, что что-то выбивает его из равновесия, заставляло Спока досадовать на себя и выбивало из равновесия ещё сильнее.

― Даже слишком в порядке, ― задумчиво проговорил М’Бенга. ― Просто невероятно. При ваших слабых ментальных щитах…

― Я не поднимал их, ― признался Спок. ― Параллельная задача снизила бы эффективность основной.

― То есть, чтобы быть максимально уверенным, что не навредите, вы полностью сосредоточились на оказании помощи, вы это хотите сказать?

― Именно это я и сказал, ― холодно проговорил Спок.

М’Бенга развёл руками.

― Тогда это тем более невероятно.

― Вулканцы не лгут.

― Что вы! И в мыслях не было подвергать сомнению вашу честность. Просто подобный контакт с кем-то, не соединённым связью, без поднятия щитов, да ещё и с раненым, испытывающим, полагаю, и физические страдания, и моральный дискомфорт… ― Он покачал головой. ― Разве что… Но это, скорее, из области сказок и легенд.

Спок подождал продолжения. Его не последовало.

― Я могу идти, доктор?

― Разумеется.

 

14.  
Джим не любил больницы ― да и кто их, собственно, любит, кроме самих докторов? ― но пока по нему водили сканерами и латали нос, с лица почти не сходила широкая улыбка. Ну, разве не круто? Месяц назад он месил пыль Айовы и не знал, куда деться от скуки, а сейчас он учится в таком обалденном месте, у него куча умных друзей, и ещё ему повезло подружиться с вулканцем, который умеет вытворять всякие невероятные штуки! Где в Айове он мог встретить инопланетянина, кроме как утром в зеркале, с вечера налакавшись с приятелями неясного происхождения пойла? Кстати, об инопланетянах, подумал он, и улыбка подвяла: те аргелианские девчонки, Лис и Ачо, так и не перезвонили.

 

15.  
Спок застилал постель, когда в дверь постучали ― дверь успели сменить, пока он посещал врача, вещи Финнигана также покинули комнату. Недоумевая, кто бы это мог быть, Спок пошёл открывать.

― Привет! ― ослепительно улыбнулся стоящий на пороге с огромной спортивной сумкой Джим. ― Не против, если я тут у тебя поживу?

― Это решаю не я… ― начал было Спок, но Джим перебил.

― С Пайком я уже договорился. Так как?

― Разумеется, я не стану возражать. Располагайся. ― Спок на секунду замялся. ― Вероятно, тебе будет некомфортно занимать ту кровать… Я мог бы поменяться с тобой.

Джим окинул взглядом предмет мебели, на котором его пытались изнасиловать, и беспечно пожал плечами:  
― Намекаешь на моральную травму? Фигня, я в норме. Отличное место. Как раз предпочитаю у окна.

― Ты уверен? ― переспросил Спок.

Странный землянин не переставал его удивлять.

― Абсолютно! Пойду смотаюсь за чистым бельём.

― Подожди.

Джим остановился в дверях и обратил к Споку самую искреннюю и солнечную улыбку, какую тот когда-либо видел.

― Можно, я задам тебе вопрос?

― Ну, конечно. И давай без этих церемоний, мы же не на дипломатическом приёме.

― Почему ты решил сменить комнату? Ведь у тебя, скорее всего, уже был сосед. Он тоже вёл себя агрессивно по отношению к тебе?

― Что? ― Голубые глаза Джима сделались почти круглыми. ― Вовсе нет! Мы жили с Пашей, но пару дней назад он переехал к Сулу, потому что оба они ни свет ни заря отправляются на пробежку, а я дрыхну до самого завтрака. И наоборот: вечером он ложится сразу после отбоя, а я люблю почитать и поковыряться в сети. Короче, он жаворонок, а я сова.

― Ты хочешь сказать, у вас не совпали суточные ритмы?

― В точку.

― Но я тоже встаю рано. Вулканцам требуется меньше сна.

Джим махнул рукой:  
― Ерунда. Всё равно вдвоём веселее.

Ответ был вопиюще непоследователен, но перспектива того, что именно Джим станет его соседом по комнате, казалась Споку удивительно заманчивой. Однако Джим серьёзно обманывался, и Спок счёл себя обязанным предупредить:  
― Если ты полагаешь, что моё общество способно доставить веселье, ты ошибаешься.

Джим блеснул белой полоской зубов и, что было ещё более нелогично, оставив Спока без ответа, исчез за дверью.

 

16.  
С первого сентября начались занятия. Сперва Джиму после длинного лета было тяжеловато, тем более, что нагрузка здесь была куда выше, чем в Риверсайде, но к концу месяца он уже полностью втянулся и начал выкраивать время на свои любимые развлечения. Ворота школы не охранялись, Пайк полагался на взрослость и сознательность учеников, и Джим пользовался этим на всю катушку, обследуя Фриско и, в первую очередь, обширный кампус Академии, где он не только отыскал Лис и Ачо, но и завёл множество новых знакомств. Тех, с кем сдружился сразу по приезде в интернат, он тоже не забывал. Ближе всех он сошёлся с Боунзом. Правда, Боунз последнее время чудил: он умудрился втюриться в девчонку из школы, некую Мириам. Джиму она не нравилась, но говорить об этом другу было бесполезно: тот только шипел и огрызался. Впрочем, может, она и в самом деле ему подходит? В чём в чем, а в отношениях Джим особо не разбирался, это он был готов признать.

Жить в одной комнате со Споком оказалось несложно: вулканец не создавал бытовых проблем. И, даже если и вставал в половине пятого, по-видимому, считал своим наипервейшим долгом не мешать Джиму дрыхнуть до завтрака. Вводить Спока в общество, как собирался когда-то, Джиму не понадобилось. После происшествия с Финниганом за Споком закрепилась слава местной достопримечательности, и любой ― от самых младших девятиклассников до старичков-двенадцатиклассников, которым на следующий год поступать в колледж, относились к нему с заметной долей уважения. Что до Финнигана, то уголовное дело против него не открыли, так как Джим заартачился и отказался предъявлять претензии, и того просто выперли из интерната. Спок этот поступок Джима не одобрил. Он упирал на то, что, оставшись безнаказанным, Финниган продолжает представлять опасность для других. Но Джиму и правда не хотелось с этим возиться. Не хотелось копаться в произошедшем, снова перетирать одно и то же, выступать с позиции потерпевшего и так далее. Тем более что всё в итоге закончилось хорошо. Так он Споку и заявил. Это стало причиной некоторого охлаждения между ними, если по отношению к вулканцам вообще можно применить это слово. Потому что человеческие отношения ― это явно оказалось не про них. Джиму, несмотря на все попытки, никак не удавалось сблизиться со Споком, и он плюнул на это дело. Ну, в самом деле: Спок наотрез отказывался нарушать правила внутреннего распорядка и мотаться вместе с Джимом в город. Отказывался пробовать контрабандой протащенный алкоголь, которым делились с Джимом его старшие друзья. Отказывался давать списывать домашние задания, которые Джиму некогда было делать, пока он тусовался в кампусе Академии. Словом, Спок оказался ужасным занудой. Но не совсем безнадёжным. По крайней мере, Спок не выдавал Джима учителям, хотя, Джим готов был поспорить на пару горячих хот-догов и пиво, кодекс вулканцев, или чего там Спок придерживался, с вероятностью сто миллионов процентов предписывал докладывать обо всех замеченных нарушениях и нарушителях по надлежащему адресу.

Несмотря на то, что Джим оставил попытки вовлечь Спока в свои приключения, он продолжал испытывать к нему симпатию. Правильность Спока отчего-то не раздражала, а только забавляла. В конце концов, в тайных вылазках за территорию компанию ему иногда составляли Паша и Сулу, а Спок… Спок был прикольный. Он так смешно зеленел, когда Джим хлопал его по спине, клал на плечо руку или давал пять… И Джим с радостью проводил бы с ним время, если бы знал как.

 

17.  
Следовало признать ― отец был прав. На Земле он только теряет время. Программа, пусть и рассчитаная на одарённых детей, оказалась менее насыщенной, чем в школах на Вулкане. И, хотя этот недостаток Спок ликвидировал, набрав дополнительные часы и записавшись на всевозможные курсы, в главном он обманулся: пребывание на родине матери среди людей никак не активировало человеческую сторону его натуры. Он был недостаточно вулканцем на Вулкане, но на Земле никому и в голову бы не пришло назвать его человеком. Спок и сам не чувствовал себя им. Да и с какой стати? Его растили на Вулкане, согласно вулканским обычаям и традициям. Добавка человеческой крови не позволяет быть в чём-то человеком, а в чём-то вулканцем. Он ни то, ни другое. Близко к вулканцу, но нет. Это напоминает математический предел ― функция стремится к значению, но достигнет его лишь в бесконечности. У Спока этой бесконечности нет. Он нигде не будет своим. Никогда.

 

― Спок. ― К столу у окна, самому дальнему от двери библиотеки (Спок предпочитал занимать именно его) подошёл профессор Пайк. ― Можно с тобой поговорить?

Спок отложил падд.

― Разумеется, профессор.  
Пайк непринуждённо уселся на соседний стул. Спок моментально поднял щиты ― после разговора с М’Бенгой он каждый день уделял время занятиям по контролю над телепатией по методике бетазоидов, и это начало приносить результаты.

― Спок, что ты думаешь о правилах для учеников школы?

― Профессор?..

― …Под которыми расписывался каждый поступающий, ― продолжил Пайк. ― Те самые правила, соблюдение которых обязательно для всех.

― Вы хотите, чтобы я прокомментировал этот документ, профессор?

Пайк чуть улыбнулся.

― Не так буквально. Мой вопрос, собственно, в том, согласен ли ты со мной? Должны ли ученики, письменно обязавшиеся соблюдать правила, делать это?

― Несомненно, профессор.

― И даже Джим Кирк?

Спок не сразу осознал, что его щиты упали. От Пайка исходило сильнейшее желание докопаться до правды. С усилием Спок поднял щиты, отчитав себя за неумелость и неэтичный поступок, пусть и ненамеренный.

― Что скажешь, Кирка это касается?

― Утвердительно.

― Очень хорошо. Так вот. Ты его сосед по комнате. Скажи, Кирк делает что-нибудь предосудительное?

Спок молчал, не глядя на Пайка. Упомянутый профессором список Спок помнил наизусть и, насколько ему было известно, Джим упустил из всего перечня только один пункт: не разводил на территории школы открытого огня. И то, Спок бы не поручился. Все остальные пункты Джим нарушил, а именно: игнорировал распорядок дня, пренебрегал выполнением домашних заданий, курил, покидал территорию не в соответствии с регламентом, проносил и употреблял спиртные напитки, а также угощал ими других, проникал в столовую в неурочное время, чтобы воспользоваться репликатором… И так далее.

― Спок, ― мягко произнёс Пайк. ― М’Бенга утверждает, что вулканцы не лгут. Скажи, Кирк убегал в город?

О, если б Спок мог телепортироваться в эту минуту! Он знал, что любой из друзей Джима: Леонард Маккой, Павел Чехов, Хикару Сулу или Монтгомери Скотт ― на его месте придумал бы какое-нибудь оправдание, увёртку, попросту солгал бы. И в рамках концепции человеческой дружбы это был бы приемлемый и даже одобряемый поступок. Но М’Бенга сказал правду: вулканцы не лгут. Спок не мог солгать, а значит, не мог поступить, как требовали негласные законы дружбы.

― Так что?

― Утвердительно, ― даже голос прозвучал глухо.

Спок сознавал, что своим признанием подписывает приговор не только надеждам на дружбу с Джимом и попыткам наладить неформальную коммуникацию с людьми, но и мечте когда-нибудь обрести дом. Не тот, что с крышей, а дом, где тебя принимают, не важно что это ― планета, школа или космический корабль.

― Спасибо, ― искренне поблагодарил Пайк.

И Споку понадобилось громадное усилие воли, чтобы невозмутимо кивнуть и потянуться за паддом.

 

18.  
― …Серьёзно?!! Не, серьёзно, я исключён?!! ― прооравшись, Джим без сил рухнул на крутящийся стул в кабинете Пайка.

― Джим, я друг твоего отца, а значит, не могу делать тебе никаких поблажек. Думаю, ты это и сам понимаешь.

Джим угрюмо рассматривал затянутый серым ковролином пол.

― Чтобы покидать территорию, нужно, чтобы тебе было шестнадцать или более лет…

― Так мне и есть!

― Для тех, кто младше восемнадцати, разрешение от родителя или опекуна…

― Фрэнк скорее сдохнет, чем для меня что-нибудь сделает!

― Выходить в город только в специально оговорённые в расписании часы…

― Не могу же я их все помнить!

― И каждый раз требуется согласие дежурного учителя или секретаря.

― Да я вообще никуда не ходил!!!

Пайк помолчал.

― Никуда?

― Никуда, ― Джим прожёг Пайка самым честным из своих взглядов.

― А твой сосед по комнате, однако, утверждает обратное.

Джим вылупился на Пайка, не веря своим ушам.

― Спок?..

― Собирай вещи, Джим, ― негромко сказал Пайк. ― Мне искренне жаль, что так получилось. Надеялся увидеть тебя в Звёздном Флоте, как твоего отца…

― Серьёзно? Спок? ― не слушая, перебил Джим.

― Мисс Рэнд видела тебя ночью, шныряющим по территории, она же обнаружила в урне окурки и бутылки из-под пива. Сложить два и два было не сложно. Спок лишь подтвердил…

― Спок! ― выкрикнул Джим и, вылетев из кабинета, помчался по коридору.

 

19.  
Когда разъяренный Джим влетел в комнату, Спок внутренне сжался. Он ждал его прибытия, считал секунды, но всё равно не сумел подготовиться к неизбежной атаке.

― Блин, как ты мог?!

Щиты рушились под напором ярости, обиды и разочарования. Спок отступил назад, увеличивая дистанцию.

― Серьёзно, Спок?! Я думал, мы друзья!

Джим преодолел расстояние между ними и встряхнул Спока за грудки.

― Ты понимаешь, что это для меня значит? Прощай, Звёздный Флот, и обратный билет в Айову! Ты не представляешь! Это конец! Конец всего! Ясно?!! ― Джим встряхнул его снова.

Чувства Джима, словно табун диких кессу, неслись по нервам. Тонкая ткань рубашки не могла защитить. Хуже всего было отчаяние. Прежде Спок не знал, что бывает так больно.

Отодвинув Джима, он вылетел за дверь и зашагал к кабинету Пайка.

 

20.  
Так и не дождавшись Спока, чтоб излить до конца негодование, Джим как попало побросал вещи в большую спортивную сумку, захлопнул дверь и поплёлся сдавать ключ-карту. Он не планировал после этого тащиться на автовокзал. Конечно, нет. Избавится от ключа, попрощается с друзьями. С настоящими друзьями, а не с этим вулканским предателем. Затащит сумку к Лис и Ачо и попробует устроиться в Сан-Франциско. В какую-нибудь кафешку или в мастерскую помощником механика. В доме Фрэнка ноги его не будет.

В секретарской Рэнд была не одна, Джима поджидал Пайк. Ещё одна душеспасительная лекция, подумал Джим с отвращением. Вся его симпатия к Пайку исчезла без следа. Увидев Джима, Пайк кивнул и, подтверждая худшие предположения, мягко сказал:  
― Давай-ка, пройдём ко мне. Надо поговорить.

В чёртовом кабинете чёртова Пайка Джим бросил под ноги сумку, плюхнулся на знакомый уже стул и уставился на профессора с вызовом. А действительно? Что Пайк теперь мог ему сделать? А ничего.

― Кажется, я допустил ошибку, ― совершенно спокойно произнёс Пайк.

Джим, ничего не понимая, захлопал глазами. Серьёзно? Пайк передумал и собирается перед ним извиниться? Да нет, быть не может. Какой-то бред.

― Мне не мешало бы заново взять курс ксенопсихологии, ― добавил профессор, ничего не прояснив.

Всё это очень мило, подумал Джим, но он-то тут причём? Надо, так бери.

― …Я не подумал о том, что необходимость сказать правду может оказаться в конфликте с нежеланием её говорить.

― Что-то я не врубаюсь, ― признался Джим.

Пайк вздохнул.

― Я слишком увлёкся сбором доказательств. Надавил на Спока, вынудив его свидетельствовать против тебя. Ты знаешь, что вулканцы не лгут?

― Серьёзно?

― Тебе тоже не помешает записаться на курс.

Картинка складывалась у Джима в голове, и это было совсем не та картинка, что была там минуту назад.

― Получается, когда вы задали Споку прямой вопрос, у него не было шанса соврать, даже если бы хотел?

― Совершенно верно. На это я и рассчитывал, однако не учёл, что Спок не хочет выдавать тебя. Даже представить не мог масштаба.

― В смысле?

― Джим, твой лексикон оставляет желать лучшего, ты это знаешь?

― Да ладно. Так что про Спока, и при чём здесь я?

― Спок возвращается на Вулкан.

― Да ну? Серьёзно?

― Да. Он сказал, что целью пребывания в школе ставил обретение навыков общения с землянами, и сегодняшнее происшествие указало на противоречие между поставленной целью и нормами вулканской этики. Поэтому единственное логичное решение, по его словам, как можно быстрее вернуться на родную планету и продолжить обучение там.

Джим задумчиво уставился в угол, где, прижавшись к стене, сиротливо пылился профессорский портфель.

― Это неправильно, ― наконец проговорил Джим. ― Спок чертовски умный парень, из него выйдет суперский звездолётчик. Не говоря уже о том, что он, по сути, ни в чём не виноват. Он же не сам побежал стучать, вы просто воспользовались его слабостью.

Судя по тому, как дернулся рот Пайка, последнее утверждение его задело.

― Полагаешь, что честность является слабостью?

― Ну, не силой же. Вот если б вы были честны, то заранее бы предупредили его. Сообщили бы за сутки: студент Спок, я собираюсь, используя вашу такую удобную для меня неспособность врать, вытянуть из вас сведения, которые вы, будь ваша воля, предпочли бы не разглашать. Вот как-то так.

Пайк усмехнулся.

― И как бы это его выручило?

― Он мог бы обратиться ко мне, а уж я провёл бы воспитательную работу.

Пайк покачал головой.

― Мда... Как мало ты похож на Джорджа. Характером, я имею в виду.

Джим пожал плечами, всем видом демонстрируя равнодушие.

― А должен стремиться походить, да? Ничего, что я ― это я? И у меня свой собственный характер? Это что ― обязанность такая ― походить на Джорджа Кирка? Вы тоже на него не походите.

― Но я не его сын, ― парировал Пайк спокойно.

― Вы с ним общались, верно? Вот и могли б от него понахвататься, если уж он такой суперчеловек и герой. А я его в глаза не видел, ясно?

Пайк пристально посмотрел на него.

― Находишь зазорным равняться на отца-героя? И зря. Джордж не какой-то там надуманный символ, он был живой человек, любящий и самоотверженный…

Джим скрипнул зубами.

― Всё. Хватит. Поищу лучше Спока, пока он не свалил. Видел его, когда шёл сюда ― похоже, он как раз возвращался от вас. Выглядел так себе.

Он встал на ноги и нагнулся за сумкой.

― Пойду, прочищу ему мозги.

 

21.  
Спок быстро и аккуратно сложил оба чемодана и застыл в нерешительности у двери. Уйти прямо сейчас или отыскать Джима, пока тот ещё здесь, чтобы проститься и, возможно, попытаться объяснить свой поступок? Вряд ли щиты выдержат очередной натиск ― перспектива вновь ощутить спектр негативных чувств не казалась желанной, но и уйти навсегда, не сказав ни слова тому, кого Спок считал своим другом, тоже ощущалось как что-то неправильное.

Сомнения разрешились сами собой: в дверь постучали, Спок открыл, на пороге стоял Джим с огромной спортивной сумкой.

― Задолбался её таскать! Вот какого чёрта я брал её к Пайку? А, неважно.

Он бросил сумку на пол, пересёк комнату, и сел на свою кровать.

― Слушай, извини меня, ― проникновенно обратился он к Споку, следившему всё это время за его перемещениями, как следят за непонятным природным явлением, от которого не знаешь, чего ждать. ― Зря я на тебя накричал, за одежду хватал и всё прочее. Короче, мне стыдно. И даже не вздумай из-за меня терять веру в людей, или что ты там ещё потерял, и сваливать из школы.

Спок, не жаловавшийся прежде на замедленность реакций, молчал, не зная, что подумать и, тем более, что сказать. Джим своей алогичностью и непредсказуемостью ломал все мыслимые шаблоны.

― Короче, надо было мне брать ксенопсихологию. Я понятия не имел, что вулканцы такие болезненно честные. Да и всё равно меня Рэнд видела. Так что я вылетел бы и без тебя. ― Джим вздохнул, упёршись взглядом в наклеенный над письменным столом календарь с серебристым звездолётом на фоне туманности.

― Мне жаль, Джим. Я знаю, как важно для тебя поступить в Академию.

― Это точно. От Фрэнка и долбаной фермы ― к звёздам. Но я сам виноват, чего уж. Ты, к тому же, меня предупрежал, да? ― он засмеялся, и этот смех, такой неожиданный, подействовал на Спока, как удав на кролика: он зачарованно смотрел, как сияет джимова улыбка, как сверкают синие, как валлы ― цветы пустыни ― глаза.

― Кстати, не думай, что я так просто сдуюсь. Следующим летом сдам тесты и снова поступлю, если Пайк меня совсем не забанит. Никого себе не подселяй. Жди моего возвращения, ага?

― Джим, ― отмер Спок, ― я в любом случае не собирался продолжать обучение в интернате на следующий год. Отец был категорически против моей поездки на Землю и согласился только на компромисс: год здесь, следующий год на Вулкане.

― Тогда я вернусь раньше. Спасу Пайка на пожаре, он расчувствуется и зачислит меня.

― А пожар организуешь сам?

― Отличная идея.

― Но я не предлагал…

Джим рассмеялся, демонстрируя великолепные зубы, вскочил с кровати, подбежал к стоящему неподвижно Споку и хлопнул его по руке.

Спок зажмурился. Кажется, против Джима щиты принципиально не действовали. Эмоции были сильными, но не были неприятными. Там не было злости. Удивительно, но в льющемся на него потоке яснее всего Спок различал дружескую симпатию.

― Так ты остаёшься?

Рука Джима больше не касалась его, но они стояли так близко друг к другу, что Спок явственно ощущал эмоциональный фон: вызов, настойчивость, уверенность, что ему не откажут, и какое-то особое расположение, принятие, от которого Спок не мог и не хотел отказываться. И он не стал.

― Утвердительно. Твои аргументы убедили меня, ― ответил Спок и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к ушам.

Не нарушил ли он сейчас вулканское предписание «не лгать»? Ведь его убедили не столько слова, сколько смутное обещание чего-то нужного, но неведомого ― того, что сам того не зная, так щедро излучал Джим.

 

22.  
Всё. Оставалось разыскать Боунза сотоварищи и вывалить им новость. Хотя нет, ещё не всё. Ключ-то Джим так и не сдал. Решив сперва избавиться от ключа, Джим завернул к Рэнд. Её на месте не оказалось, тогда он просто оставил ключ-карту на столе.

На выходе из кабинета он столкнулся с Пайком. 

― Не думай, что мне так просто было принять решение. Но ты уже получил до этого три предупреждения, если помнишь.

― Да я всё понимаю: не хотите, чтоб вас заподозрили в протекционизме.

― Ого, какое ты слово знаешь.

Джим кисло улыбнулся.

― Ну да, я же тупой гопник. Слова длиннее, чем «пиво», не для меня.

― Для тебя, для тебя. Берись за ум и поступай к нам на следующий год. А это тебе на дорогу, ― Пайк протянул ему несколько купюр.

Джим помотал башкой.

― Нет уж, обойдусь без благотворительности. Лучше сказали бы спасибо, что, благодаря мне, не лишились лучшего ученика.

― Что ты имеешь в виду?

― То, что я убедил Спока остаться.

Светлые глаза Пайка расширились, как у персонажа комикса.

― Ты правду говоришь?

Джим кивнул.

― Если это так… ― Пайк неверяще покачал головой. ― Я сам пытался на него воздействовать, правда, без особой надежды. Мой друг, проживший несколько лет среди вулканцев, говорит, что нет никого упрямее их. ― Он пытливо посмотрел Джиму в глаза. ― Если не врёшь, то у тебя, очевидно, уникальный талант. Из тебя вырастет гениальный дипломат.

― Ну, так не исключайте меня. Дайте шанс!

Пайк долго смотрел на Джима, что-то обдумывая, а потом кивнул.

― Хорошо. Но больше никаких нарушений. Даёшь слово?

― Хоть десять.

Пайк продолжал сверлить его укоризненным взглядом.

― Хорошо. Даю слово. Больше без нарушений. Пойдёт?

Пайк вздохнул.

 

23.  
Спок проснулся, как всегда, в половине пятого. Шторы он не открывал, чтобы не разбудить Джима. Утренние часы Спок тратил на медитацию и занятия по методике бетазоидов.

Несмотря на задёрнутые шторы, в спальне было светло, из-за того что повсюду: на деревьях, газонах и крышах лежал белый сияющий снег ― редкий в Сан-Франциско гость. И, сидя в позе для медитации на коврике посреди комнаты, Спок видел поблёскивающие из-под кровати Джима разноцветные свёртки ― рождественские подарки, которые тот заранее приготовил друзьям. Спок в этой земной традиции не участвовал, о чём заранее предупредил Джима, Нийоту, Леонарда, Хикару, Павла и Монтгомери.

Те, как всегда, отреагировали по-разному. Нийота ― уважительным принятием, Хикару ― вежливой улыбкой и пожатием плеч, Павел ― русской пословицей, Леонард ― саркастическим замечанием, Монтгомери ― предложением попробовать эгг-ног по его собственному рецепту. Джим повёл себя нелогичнее всех ― просияв, похлопал по плечу. И снова щиты не сработали, и Спок не сразу разобрал слова Нийоты, делающей Джиму замечание. А дальше случилось и вовсе необъяснимое. Спок солгал. Точнее, технически он сказал правду, но сделал это так, чтобы ввести окружающих в заблуждение. На слова Нийоты, о том, что Спок ― контактный телепат, а Джим ― полный идиот, и ему следует извиниться, Спок ответил, что повод для беспокойства отсутствует, так как он всегда ставит щиты. О том, что в случае с Джимом это бесполезно, Спок умолчал. И был вознаграждён дружеским похлопыванием по спине.

При воспоминании об этом Спока окатило волной тепла. Наверное, его особая восприимчивость ко всему, связанному с Джимом, объяснялась чувством благодарности. Ведь это Джим убедил его не покидать школу. А Споку никогда не жилось так хорошо и свободно как здесь. Даже несмотря на правила распорядка, которые Спок исполнял неукоснительно. Здесь не было высокомерного презрения одноклассников, не было снобистской предубеждённости учителей, не было вечно недовольного отца и постоянно обиженной матери. Здесь были люди, относящиеся к нему на равных, с уважением и дружеской симпатией. И здесь, самое главное, был человек, всё освещающий своей энергией, жизнелюбием и оптимизмом. Здесь был Джим.

 

24.  
В честь Рождества Пайк расщедрился сдвинуть отбой на час ночи. Праздник в столовой получился отменный, особенно учитывая то, что Джиму со Скотти и Боунзом удалось пронести в карманах россыпь пластиковых бутылочек рома по пятьдесят миллилитров каждая. И, что ещё прекраснее, никто их не поймал за добавлением рома в сок. Спока, осуждавшего подобные авантюры, на празднике не было ― он избегал массовые скопления. Но вместо того, чтобы порадоваться этому, ― ведь, кроме Ухуры, некому было делать ему замечания, ― Джим испытывал обратное. Со Споком было бы лучше.

― Эй, ― позвал он, проскользнув в тёмную спальню, ― ты ещё не спишь?

― Вообще-то, я уже лёг, ― последовал ответ. ― Что-то случилось? Я тебе нужен?

― Ага, вставай! Приготовься, включаю свет!

― Что произошло? ― Спок, сбросив пижаму, уже натягивал брюки.

― Дело чрезвычайной важности, ты просто обязан пойти со мной.

Спок приподнял бровь. Джим обожал спокову мимику, получалось очень забавно.

― Я готов.

― Ты должен быть очень, очень осторожным. Ступай за мной след в след, тихо, словно индеец, крадущийся за скальпом.

Бровь Спока скользнула ещё выше. Джим приложил палец к губам, выключил свет и аккуратно приоткрыл дверь.

― Но четыре минуты назад наступил отбой, мы не должны…

― Тсс… ― Джим поймал в темноте руку Спока и нырнул в полутёмный коридор.

Он не боялся встречи с учителями. Вряд ли в рождественскую ночь те были расположены проявлять принципиальность и строгость. Джиму нравилась сама игра, особенно то, что ему удалось вовлечь в неё Спока. Он нарочно направился к цели не по прямой. Он петлял коридорами, периодически резко останавливаясь, прячась за угол и прижимая палец к губам. Особенно здорово было, когда тишину нарушали чужие шаги: Джим нырял за какой-нибудь шкаф, приседал или прижимался к стене, каждый раз увлекая за собой Спока.

Наконец они достигли конечной цели ― дверей столовой. Двери были уже заперты, но у Джима была карточка, открывавшая в школе все помещения ― в свой первый день здесь он тиснул её у Рэнд.

― Джим, ― прошептал Спок с явным осуждением.

― Тсс… ― прошипел он. ― Так надо. Без этого не произойдёт чудо.

― Чудо? ― шёпотом, но с различимым недоверием переспросил Спок.

Джим втолкнул его в столовую, юркнул следом и закрыл дверь. Свет он включать не стал. Вместо этого он взял Спока за руку, отвёл на середину зала, сказал: «Стой здесь» и, ориентируясь по слабому свечению из окон, поспешил к неприметному столу в дальнем конце комнаты, за которым весь вечер управлялся Чехов. Нажатие кнопки ― и ёлка вспыхнула огнями. Другую кнопку осторожность не советовала нажимать, но соблазн был велик. Джим всё-таки нажал ― и заиграла музыка. Ему хватило благоразумия приглушить звук, но всё-таки, если бы кто-то оказался сейчас в коридоре за дверью ― он бы непременно услышал.

Но Джиму было до лампочки. Он сиял, наблюдая за реакцией Спока, который, озарённый сверканием десятков гирлянд, слегка ошарашено разглядывал ёлку.

― На Вулкане такого не было, да? ― спросил Джим, подбегая ближе и хватая его за руку.

Спок, видимо, от неожиданности слегка вздрогнул, но пальцы не отнял.

― Не было.

Джим довольно рассмеялся.

― Поищи под ёлкой. Я там кое-что для тебя приготовил.

Спок повернулся к нему.

― Джим, но я же просил…

― Тсс… ― Джим замотал головой. ― Так надо. Без этого не произойдёт чудо.

Спок растерянно моргнул, но послушно подошёл к дереву. Под широкими лапами искусственной ели блестел серебром одинокий свёрток. Спок обернулся на Джима. Тот яростно закивал.

― Давай, хватай.

За дверью послышались шаги. Джим напрягся. Шаги остановились. Джим метнулся к ёлке и, показав Споку, чтобы следовал его примеру, спрятался под нижние ветви со стороны, противоположной двери. Некоторое время Спок стоял неподвижно, не реагируя на джимово подбадривающее шипение, и Джим уже подумал, что всё, приехали, но внезапно Спок грациозно скользнул к нему и, когда дверь отворилась, их обоих нельзя было разглядеть под слоем веток, игрушек и светящихся огней.

Раздался недовольный возглас Рэнд. Судя по всему, она решила, что иллюминацию и музыку позабыли выключить по небрежности. Зажёгся верхний свет, шаги пересекли зал, смолкла музыка, огни на ёлке потухли, каблуки процокали к выходу, комната погрузилась во мрак, стукнула дверь, шаги удалились и стихли.

― Правда, супер? ― выдохнул Джим в ухо Споку.

Острый кончик забавно дёрнулся, задев Джима по губам.

― Разверни свой подарок, ― прошептал Джим.

Спок потянулся за серебряным свёртком.

― Давай! ― поторопил Джим. ― Ну же!

Аккуратно и как-то нарочито неторопливо Спок принялся снимать обёрточную бумагу. Внутри его ждал вулканский кактус, наряженный на манер ёлочки: цепляясь за колючки, всеми цветами радуги переливалась крошечная гирлянда.

― Нравится? ― шёпотом спросил Джим.

Спок кивнул. Его губ коснулась слабая улыбка.

― Очень. Спасибо, Джим. Но у меня нет ответного подарка для тебя.

― Вот ещё. Ты подарил мне классное приключение. Чем не подарок?

― Ты правда так думаешь?

Джим рассмеялся и сжал плечо Спока.

― Конечно, правда.

 

25.  
За окном буйствовала весна, но на подоконнике по-прежнему властвовало Рождество ― гирлянда на ла-ранью радужно светилась, наполняя комнату ощущением праздника. Спок сидел на полу посреди спальни, лицом к нему сидел Джим, между ними стояли трёхмерные шахматы ― подарок Спока Джиму на Новый Год.

― …А вот так! Не ожидал? А?

― Действительно, не ожидал. Я полагал, ты походишь более рационально. Шах.

― Серьёзно? Я что-то проморгал? ― Лицо Джима приняло озадаченное выражение. Спок едва удержал улыбку.

Отправляясь на Землю в надежде обрести навыки коммуникации с людьми, он и подумать не смел, что преуспеет настолько. 

Теперь он даже не избегал массовых собраний: с тех пор, как выучился игре на фортепиано. Напротив, он часто аккомпанировал Нийоте и всем желающим. Произошло это так: ка’атиру Спок на Землю не взял, опрометчиво решив, что там ему будет не до неё, однако музыки ему не хватало, а в одном из общих помещений школы стоял рояль. Спок внимательно изучил записи великих пианистов, обучаясь, как ставить пальцы; нотная запись была известна ему с пелёнок, а беглость, достаточную для исполнения популярных композиций, он наработал за месяц, практикуясь по часу в день. Ничего особенного в этом, конечно, не было ― ведь Спок был вулканцем, но Джима его умение восхищало, и, надо признать, Спок находил его реакцию очень стимулирующей.

А вот мысль, что учебный год близится к концу и скоро придётся возвращаться на Вулкан, стимулирующей не была. Спок всерьёз размышлял о том, чтобы пойти на открытую конфронтацию с отцом, лишь бы провести здесь выпускной год.

― О чём задумался?

― Об учёбе, ― дал Спок неопределённый ответ.

― В выходной? Об учёбе? На этакое способен только ты! ― Джим засмеялся.

― Шах, ― констатировал Спок.

Улыбка Джима притягивала, согревала. Спок подумал, что на раскалённом Вулкане он без неё замёрзнет.

 

26.  
Джим первый раз в жизни сидел за рулём флаера. Это было потрясающе ― всё равно что нестись на старой отцовской машине по пустынной дороге, только ещё лучше. Правда, рядом сидел владелец флаера и придирчиво следил, чтобы Джим не сделал из них отбивную, но Джим и не собирался. Если когда-то ему и хотелось сигануть с обрыва, это было давно и неправда. К тому же, даже в тот раз он удержался, а это о чём-то да говорит. И ему никогда, никогда ещё не было так классно, как в этом году. Новые друзья, приятели, школа, учителя, подружки, Спок ― всё было просто суперское, лучше и желать было невозможно.

Он завернул крутой вираж под неодобрительный матерок Митчелла и идеально приземлился на парковку Академии.

― Ну как? Я великолепен? Я крут?

― Да чтоб я ещё когда-нибудь пустил тебя за руль! ― Гэри шутливо толкнул его в плечо. ― Обмоем тот факт, что я выжил?

― Почему нет?

В комнату Джим пробирался тайком. В город он, конечно, отлучился по всем правилам ― в положенное время и отметившись у Рэнд, но вернуться был должен часов на шесть раньше как минимум, а не в два часа ночи, да ещё и подшофе.

К счастью, бдительная Рэнд не слонялась по коридорам, и спальни Джим достиг без приключений. Спок, конечно же, спал. Джим тихо прикрыл дверь, чтобы не разбудить его, на ощупь добрался до кровати, побросал на пол одежду и нырнул под одеяло. В крови всё ещё играли адреналин и алкоголь. Можно было сходить в душ, но лень. Спок вряд ли проснётся. И Джим скользнул ладонью под резинку трусов. Быстрые привычные движения ― то, что надо, чтобы хорошо закончить день.

― Джим?

Господи! Джим отдёрнул руку и выпучил глаза. Над ним нависал Спок.

― Ты в порядке?

― Я…

Зрение приспособилось к темноте, и пробивающегося сквозь шторы света хватило, чтобы разглядеть, что со Споком что-то было не так. Он выглядел шокированным. Глаза широко распахнуты, зрачки огромные, пальцы неуверенно скользят по изголовью кровати. Господи, внезапно понял Джим, он не просто шокирован, он возбуждён. И Джим, словно загипнотизированный, уставился Споку в район ширинки, где его догадка отчётливо подтверждалась.

Смущение исчезло так же внезапно, как и возникло. Член у вулканцев: какой он? Выдохнув, Джим накрыл его ладонью и мягко сжал через ткань. Прерывистый вздох заставил его посмотреть вверх: Спок прикрыл глаза, ресницы дрожали. Джим медленно, боясь, что Спок передумает и убежит, потянул вниз пижамные штаны, а за ними и чёрные хлопковые трусы. Вулканский член отличался. Он, в отличие от человеческого, был даже, пожалуй, красив. Джим провёл по нему рукой. Спок тихо охнул. И кончил. Вот так быстро? Джим постарался скрыть улыбку, чтобы не обидеть Спока.

― А мне не поможешь? ― предложил он.

Спок моргнул. Не понял он, что ли? Джим откинул одеяло и бесстыдно избавился от белья. Спок по-прежнему не шевельнулся, тогда Джим поймал его руку и устроил, где надо. Стоило пальцам Спока сомкнуться на джимовом члене, как его собственный тут же снова восстал, как какой-нибудь борец за свободу из учебника по истории.

― Ого, ― одобрил Джим.

Спок начал водить рукой, но делал это чудовищно неумело, будто сам сроду не мастурбировал.

― Постой, я тебе покажу.

Джим устроил свою ладонь сверху и принялся направлять движения Спока.

― Да-а… Вот так… Да!..

Они кончили одновременно, хотя Спок к себе не прикасался.

― Как это у тебя получается? ― с любопытством и даже некоторой завистью спросил Джим.

― Контактная телепатия, ― пояснил Спок, пронизывая Джима странным ожидающим взглядом.

― Ты можешь первый в душ. Уступаю.

Спок моргнул и поспешно исчез за дверью ванной комнаты.

 

27.  
Спок не знал, что и думать. У вулканцев вступление в половую жизнь знаменуется первым пон-фарром, который редко происходит раньше тридцати. Конечно, он наполовину человек, самый первый гибрид из выживших, поэтому статистики пока нет. И вот, как показал опыт, он может испытывать сексуальное возбуждение, что для вулканца его лет абсолютно немыслимо. Кроме того, вулканцы занимаются сексом только с партнёром, с которым создают узы.

Но Джим не был его партнёром. Он был… другом. А теперь и любовником.

В ту ночь Спок не мог заснуть. Он понимал, что волнение нерационально, тем более, что он ни на что не мог повлиять, но не мог заставить себя прекратить думать о Джиме, который снова, впервые после того случая, как его едва не исключили, нарушил главный школьный запрет. Если Джима поймают, если узнают, что он возвратился из города после отбоя, ему придётся покинуть школу. А эйдетическая память Спока до мелочей сохранила все оттенки отчаяния, испытанные Джимом, когда Пайк объявил тому об отчислении.

Итак, время шло, Спок ждал, внутренние часы отмеряли секунды, минуты, часы. Наконец в два и двенадцать сотых часа дверь приоткрылась и в комнату тихо, видимо, стараясь не побеспокоить Спока, вошёл Джим. Спок испытал облегчение. Джим прошёл к постели. Спок слышал, как он разделся, как побросал небрежно одежду, как скрипнул под ним матрас. А потом, после двух с половиной минут тишины, послышались какие-то равномерные тихие звуки, дыхание Джима участилось, сбиваясь на еле слышные стоны.

Леонард упоминал, что Джим аллергик. Возможно, начался приступ? Спок в мгновение ока пересёк комнату и навис над Джимом, пальцы коснулись пластикового изголовья. И волна незнакомых ощущений захлестнула его. Спок ни разу в жизни не ощущал подобного. Желание. Возбуждение. Вожделение. Похоть. К органу в нижней части тела, которому прежде Спок уделял внимание только в связи с гигиеной, прилила кровь, он сделался болезненно твёрдым. Его отчаянно хотелось унять, но Спок не знал как.

Джим знал.

Стоило его пальцам коснуться плоти, как ошеломительно прекрасные ощущения едва не лишили Спока сознания. Это было изумительно, невероятно, оглушительно, и Спок был благодарен за это Джиму, но Джим чего-то от него хотел, а Спок не понимал. Но Джим сумел объяснить даже без слов, и Спок, пускай неумело, смог подарить ему то же блаженство и разделил его с ним.

Это было прекрасно, но это было не всё. Спок жаждал чего-то ещё. Чего-то большего. Но Джим всего лишь напомнил о необходимости принять душ. И это было всё.

 

28.  
Вообще, это было странно. Джим от себя такого не ожидал. Одно дело с девчонками, и другое ― с парнем. Гомофобом он, понятно, не был, но никогда не думал о себе как о би. Но Спок, положа руку на сердце, и не был обычным парнем. Он был самым необычным парнем, какого только Джим знал. Красивым, бледным, остроухим, остробровым, черноглазым парнем с красивым телом и красивыми руками. Господи, Джим, послушай сам себя! Ты ещё добавь: с красивым членом. И ведь правда. Главное, только не исповедоваться Боунзу, а то мало не покажется.

А вообще, это нормально. Пробовать разное, в смысле. Как с Лис и Ачо или с Гейлой… Но было ли это равнозначно? Джим не был уверен. Но он не любил копаться в себе и своих чувствах. Он предпочитал действие рефлексии. Это Спок мог часами медитировать, препарируя каждую мысль и отводя ей соответствующее место в своём внутреннем каталоге. Джим так не умел. Они были разные, и в то же время из них получились замечательные друзья. Джим сам не понимал, как много места в его жизни стал занимать Спок, пока на это однажды не указал Пайк. «А ты сильно изменился с тех пор, как вы подружились, ― сказал он, подписывая Джиму очередную увольнительную. ― Причём, к лучшему».

К лучшему или нет, но Джим реже стал нарушать правила, бросил курить и даже к алкоголю почти перестал притрагиваться. Они со Споком подолгу играли в шахматы, и Джим часами готов был слушать его игру на рояле. Джим поломал всю голову, раздумывая, что бы подарить Споку на день рождения, учитывая, что последние деньги, перечисленные матерью, он спустил на рождественские подарки. Но внезапно нашёл выход: городская библиотека раздавала за гроши списанные фонды. Джим занял у Боунса пару кредитов, пришёл к библиотеке за три часа до открытия, одним из первых занял очередь и в результате стал обладателем огромной коробки разнообразных нот. Оставалось обклеить коробищу цветной бумагой и вручить смущённому имениннику.

На свой день рождения Джим заказал подарок сам. Он давно хотел вытащить Спока погулять по Фриско, но каждый раз у того находились отговорки: то какие-то дополнительные курсы, то домашнее задание, то он обещал помощь Ухуре с вулканским, то у него был запланирован звонок матери, то ещё что-то. И вот, когда Спок осторожно стал выяснять, чего бы Джиму хотелось, тот потребовал составить ему компанию на целый день. Зная, что Спок ни за что не нарушит школьные заповеди, Джим подкатил к Пайку; тот, веря, что под надзором Спока Джим будет паинькой, выдал им индульгенцию на весь выходной, и они отправились в город.

Это была необычная прогулка. Едва они ступили за ворота, Джим понял, что абсолютно не подготовился и понятия не имеет, куда податься. Все его обычные «горячие точки» Споку не подходили. Вряд ли тот жаждет новых знакомств, так что в кампус тащиться не стоит. Тем более Спок не интересуется барами и старыми мотоциклами. Что ж. Придётся импровизировать.

― Ты любишь океан? ― в озарении спросил Джим.

― Я видел его из шаттла.

― И всё?! ― Джим захохотал.

― А ты? ― спросил в свою очередь Спок. ― Ты любишь океан?

― Конечно… ― Джим оборвал сам себя. ― Вообще-то я его тоже толком не видел. Так, из автобуса, из флаера, да ещё в свой первый день во Фриско прошёлся с новыми знакомыми вдоль набережной. А в Айове, сам знаешь, с океанами бедно… В общем, пошли глядеть на океан!

Спок серьёзно кивнул, и они пошли.

Весь день они любовались на волны, несколько раз заходя поесть и согреться в прибрежные кафе. Спок настоял на том, что платить будет он, но Джим протестовал только для виду ― карманы его были пусты.

Они говорили о Вулкане, об Айове, о родителях, об уничтоженной Джорджем Кирком «Нараде», о Шекспире, о Сураке, о полётах, о будущем… Когда после заката они возвратились в школу, Джиму всё ещё казалось, что они толком не наговорились, и день только начался.

Джим прикрыл глаза, так было проще погрузиться в воспоминания. Вот Спок сидит за столиком напротив него, грея о чашку озябшие пальцы. Джим смотрит, как к ним постепенно возвращается нормальный для Спока цвет. Слишком медленно. Хочется взять их в ладони и согреть, но это будет слишком походить на сопливые сцены из глупых фильмов...

― …О чём-то задумался, ковбой? Ты же не для того позвал меня сюда, чтобы думу думать?

Джим моргнул. Перед ним в коротком кремовом пальто и розовых сапожках стояла Кэрол Маркус. Точно. Он флиртовал с Кэрол и намекнул, что не прочь бы как-нибудь за ангаром поучиться у неё искусству поцелуя. Правда, было это чёрте когда, и Джим об этом успел позабыть, а сюда он шёл, чтобы вместе со Скотти разобрать двигатель от вертолёта…

― Эй! ― Кэрол мелодично рассмеялась, обвила ему шею и прильнула к губам.

 

29.  
Через отца Спок получил доступ к электронным архивам Вулканской Библиотеки. Сарек полагал, что Споку это нужно для того, чтобы готовиться к поступлению в Вулканскую Академию. Спок не стал его разубеждать.

Спустя четыре и шестьдесят три сотых часа изучения древних трактатов у Спока не осталось сомнений: Джим был для него тем, на что туманно намекнул когда-то М’Бенга: существом из сказок и легенд. Джим был его т’хай’ла.

Друг, брат, возлюбленный. Не обязательно всё сразу, но у них выходило, что всё.

Это многое объясняло: и то, что ментальные щиты Спока не желали быть барьером от Джима, и странное волнующее ощущение на кончиках пальцев даже при мимолётном касании, и то волнение, которое Спок испытывал, когда Джиму угрожали неприятности, и ту значимость, которую приобрело для него джимово благополучие.

Связь т’хай’ла была очень редкой и считалась поистине бесценной. Сейчас же, когда браки заключали в семь лет по договорённости семей, она и вовсе перешла в разряд мифов. Конечно, у них с Джимом не было уз, но Спок мог бы их создать, вырази Джим такое желание. Но захочет ли он? Связать себя навсегда любовью, дружбой и преданностью, навек разделить мысли и судьбы? Спок хотел. Очень.

― …Джима не видел? У меня скоро тренировка начинается, ― Сулу протянул ему набор отвёрток. ― Можешь ему передать? Он просил.

Спок согласно кивнул и взял у Хикару из рук пластиковый чемоданчик.

Если Джиму понадобились отвёртки, с большой вероятностью он находится в ангаре ― огромном отдельно стоящем промышленной архитектуры здании, наполненном всевозможными достижениями цивилизации от паровоза до шаттла, которые ученикам не только не запрещалось трогать, но и, наоборот, ознакомление с их внутренним миром всячески поощрялось.

До ангара Спок не дошёл. Он обладал великолепным зрением и целующихся Джима и Кэрол увидел сразу же, как только вывернул из-за деревьев.

Мозг зафиксировал зачем-то длительность поцелуя до десятой доли секунды, затем дал команду развернуться, а затем Спок пришёл в себя от громкого окрика.

― …Э-эй! Эй! Ты слышишь меня?!

Спок повернул голову. Женщина средних лет, немного полная, в длинном коричневом плаще держала на поводке рыжую таксу.

― Ты ведь вулканец, да?

Спок устало кивнул.

― Давай, я провожу тебя в вулканское посольство!

Женщина вела себя нелогично. Нет необходимости предлагать случайному встречному отвести его в вулканское посольство только на основании того, что он вулканец.

― Весна же! Вода ледяная!

Спок опустил взгляд. Его ноги лизали набегающие на берег океанские волны. Брюки были до колена мокры. Но он не чувствовал холода. Странно. Что-то сбилось в его восприятии.

― Отойди! ― женщина сложила ладони рупором, чтобы перекричать ветер и шум накатывающей на берег волны. ― Отойди от воды!

Собака залаяла.

Спок нагнулся ― волна как раз побежала прочь ― и успел коснуться воды у самого песка. На пальцах осталась пена.

Спок вздрогнул, когда коснулись его одежды. Женщина тянула его прочь. Она была преисполнена решимости спасти сумасшедшего идиота. Спок протянул ей чемоданчик с отвёртками ― незнакомка излучила недоумение ― и выставил щиты. Навалилась благословенная тишина. Женщина продолжала говорить, тогда он отключил слух и шагнул ещё дальше в воду. Это было разумно: она не захочет мочить плащ и не пойдёт за ним.

Как шёл назад, он не помнил. Спок осознал себя лежащим на собственной койке в мокрой одежде и обуви. Он провёл рукой по глазам. Глаза были тоже мокры.

 

30.  
Спок не пришёл на репетицию. Ухура решила устроить Чехову сюрприз, разучив пару русских романсов, и Спок должен был аккомпанировать. Прошло уже пять минут после назначенного времени, а его всё не было.

Кто угодно мог забыть, опоздать, перепутать время, но не Спок. Джим, закончивший все свои вертолётные дела как раз вовремя, чтобы послушать, как он играет, почувствовал укол беспокойства. Коммуникатор Спока не отвечал. Оставив Ухуру с нотами и недоумением на лице, Джим поспешил в спальню. Там было пусто. Он пробежался по школе, заглянул в библиотеку, в оранжерею, в лаборатории, даже в комнату к Боунзу ― Спока не было нигде. Джиму пришла мысль, что могло случиться что-то непредвиденное, например, кто-то из родителей Спока прибыл его навестить. Но и в этом случае Спок бы обязательно предупредил ту же Ухуру.

Может быть, он в спортивном зале? О’кей, почему бы не проверить и там? И Джим методично прочесал всю территорию: спортзал, корты, парк, ангар, парковку ― безрезультатно. Коммуникатор Спока по-прежнему был нем, и Джим, не особо любивший представать перед начальством, побрёл к Пайку, тем более, что Спок мог оказаться там.

Спока там не оказалось. Пайк слегка удивился джимовой обеспокоенности, однако после объяснений и сам, похоже, её разделил. По школьной связи он вызвал старост и вскоре была организована массовая прочёска территории, которая тоже ни к чему не привела.

― Джим, попробуй вспомнить: он тебе ничего не говорил? Не предупреждал? Может, ты просто не придал значения? ― домогался Пайк.

― Да нет же. Всё как всегда.

― Он не мог уйти в город?

― Не отпросившись? Да вы издеваетесь, что ли? Конечно, нет!

Школу прочесали по новой: на этот раз методично, не упуская ничего: подвалы, чердаки, все до единой спальни, классы, аудитории, комнаты персонала, технические помещения ― всё. Спока нигде не было.

― Я вызываю полицию, ― мрачно проговорил Пайк.

― Я пойду посмотрю на крыше, ― вызвался Джим.

― Никуда ты не пойдёшь, ― отрезал Пайк. ― Во-первых, Споку там нечего делать, во-вторых, люк на крышу закрыт на замок, в-третьих, не хватало, чтобы ты оттуда свалился и сломал себе шею. Всё. Уже пять минут до отбоя. Иди к себе в комнату и ложись спать.

Джим пошёл к двери. Понятно, что ложиться спать он не собирался, но не докладывать же об этом Пайку.

― Погоди.

Джим остановился на пороге.

― Ты ужинал? Полагаю, что нет.

Пайк порылся у себя в столе и протянул Джиму батончик.

― На, пожуй.

― Спасибо.

Джим рассеянно сунул батончик в карман и вышел из кабинета. Где может быть Спок? Он снова набрал нужный номер, но коммуникатор сел. Тогда Джим зашагал в спальню, чтобы воткнуть комм в розетку.

 

В комнате было темно, и Джим заметил Спока не сразу. Сперва он в три прыжка подскочил к столу, нашарил зарядку, и лишь затем что-то в голове щёлкнуло, и он обернулся. Спок лежал на постели лицом вниз, в обуви и одежде. С одежды капала вода.

― Спок? ― Джим бросился к кровати; друг был холоден и неподвижен. ― Спок!

Джим распахнул дверь и, что было мочи проорав: «Сюда!», кинулся обратно. Перевернул Спока лицом вверх, деревянными пальцами расстегнул молнию куртки и, прижимаясь ухом к мокрой леденящей рубашке, панически принялся искать сердцебиение. Ничего не услышав, запретил себе истерику и начал непрямой массаж сердца, чередуя с дыханием рот в рот.

В риверсайдской школе их однажды этому учили. Привезли на урок пластиковый манекен, и какая-то девушка ― студентка, наверное, ― объясняла, как оказывать первую помощь. Джим с приятелями тупо хихикали, а потом один из них, вызванный показать, чему научился, вместо искусственного дыхания под общий ржач изобразил с манекеном половой акт. Ненастоящий, конечно.

― Дженис, ― услышал он над собой деловитый голос Пайка, ― вызовите скорую, я позвоню М’Бенге.

― Джим… ― обратился он, сделав звонок. ― Джим, прервись на минуту и отойди.

Джим послушался. Голова кружилась, ему пришлось сесть на пол.

Пайк коснулся Спока в том месте, где у людей печень.

― Сердце бьётся, жив. Ты просто искал не там. У него переохлаждение, нужно срочно переодеть. Дженис, нужны полотенца и сухая одежда!.. Джим, ты как? Дыши медленно и глубоко. У тебя, похоже, гипервентиляция.

― Я принесу! ― Джим вскочил на ноги и, обогнав Рэнд, рванул в ванную. Схватил стопку полотенец и банный халат.

― Так, ― распоряжался Пайк. ― Все, пожалуйста, выйдите. Мы справимся с Кирком.

― Нужно перенести его на мою кровать, эта вся мокрая.

Пайк кивнул:  
― Но сначала высушим и переоденем.

Мокрая одежда поддавалась неохотно, но вдвоём они справились быстро.

― Резко растирать нельзя, ― предупредил Пайк, набрасывая на Спока полотенце. ― Просто обсушить.

Джим не ответил, у него почему-то стучали зубы, но инструкциям он следовал чётко и не терял ни секунды. Не прошло и двух минут, как Спок, всё так же без сознания, высушенный и одетый в халат, лежал в джимовой постели под джимовым одеялом.

― Скорая приехала, ― сообщил Пайк, среагировав на шум в коридоре. ― Выметайся. И спасибо за помощь.

 

31.  
― Здравствуйте, доктор, ― поздоровался Спок.  
М’Бенга широко улыбнулся.  
― Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, молодой человек. Из всех чудес, что предлагает вулканская физиология, целительный транс, на мой взгляд, самое завидное. Как бы я хотел, заболев чем-нибудь, просто устроиться на кровати поудобнее и проснуться на следующий день здоровым как бык. А вы хоть догадываетесь, как всех напугали?

Спок непонимающе приподнял бровь.

― Что вы имеете в виду?

― Вашу драматическую пропажу, конечно же…

― Мне очень жаль, ― механически проговорил Спок. ― Я не хотел никого волновать.

― …И ваше ещё более драматическое обнаружение, ― продолжил М’Бенга, глядя на него испытующе и в то же время не зло.

Ладонь доктора касалась больничной койки, но щиты стояли исправно, Спок ничего не ощущал.

― Расскажете мне, что произошло, Спок?

― Прошу прощения, но я не помню.

И он действительно не смог бы предоставить полный отчёт, поскольку не помнил всего. Формально это не была ложь. А то, что Спок помнил, касалось только его.

По лицу доктора скользнуло разочарование.

― Я чувствую себя полностью здоровым, ― сообщил Спок. ― Когда я смогу покинуть больницу?

― Как ваши успехи в работе с ментальными щитами? ― ушёл от ответа М’Бенга. ― Методика бетазоидов помогла?

― Да доктор, спасибо. Когда я смогу идти?

― Какой вы нетерпеливый. Думаю, через пару часов, когда вас осмотрит врач клиники ― я здесь только гость ― и подпишет заключение о выписке.

Он помедлил и, поглаживая подбородок, снова заговорил:  
― Когда вас обнаружили, ваша одежда и обувь были насквозь мокрые…

― Логично предположить, что они подверглись контакту с водой, ― бесстрастно ответил Спок.

Доктор усмехнулся.

― И действительно. Как это я сам не догадался? Скажите, ― сказал он без перехода, ― что вас толкнуло на саморазрушительный поступок?

― Не понимаю, о чём вы.

― Некая миссис Рамзи вчера позвонила в полицию и рассказала, что видела на пляже дрожащего от холода вулканца, который стоял по колено в ледяной воде. Когда она попыталась увести его, он отвлёк её, вручив чемоданчик с отвёртками, зашёл глубже и поплыл. К прибытию спасателей уже никого не было.

Спок промолчал.

― Профессор Пайк обратился вчера в полицию, когда вас потеряли, и ему сообщили об этом звонке.

― Прошу прощения, ― твёрдо произнёс Спок. ― Я этого не помню.

Он и не мог помнить о звонке.

Спок, не мигая, смотрел доктору в глаза, и тот, закрыв приоткрытый было для очередного вопроса рот, кивнул и покинул палату.

 

32.  
Джим в конце концов понял, что расспрашивать Спока не стоит. Без толку. Тот ни в какую не соглашался пролить свет на тёмную историю своего исчезновения. Не помогали никакие уговоры. Кроме того, Спок больше ни разу не согласился принять участие в приятных подростковых шалостях, хотя для Джима это было, пожалуй, больше, чем шалости.

Но Спок не отказывался от шахматных партий ― спасибо и на этом; по-прежнему, и с каждым днём всё виртуознее, аккомпанировал Ухуре и так же сосредоточенно копался в технике в компании Джима и Скотти. Спок занимался в спортзале, всё так же лучше всех учился и каждую неделю звонил по выходным матери. Но что-то в нём изменилось. Кроме отказа от обоюдной дрочки, конечно. Спок больше не улыбался.

Он и раньше, конечно, не улыбался так, как улыбаются люди. Это была особая, уникальная, только споковская полуулыбка: чуть поднятые уголки губ, сияющие глаза. И Джиму теперь отчего-то ужасно этой споковской чудоулыбки не хватало.

 

33.  
Спустя двести восемьдесят пять дней тринадцать часов сорок восемь с половиной минут он достигнет требуемого возраста. И сможет быть допущен к тому, в чём нуждается сильнее всего на свете. Сможет начать обряд Колинар.

Спок не готов был ждать окончания следующего класса и выпускных экзаменов за полный курс школы, как бы неразумно это ни было. Он готов был встретить клеймо недоучки и пожизненный остракизм со стороны отца. Неважно. Ему нужно пройти Колинар.

Отец не поймёт, как это ― веря, что обрёл своего т’хай’ла, убедиться, что это не так. Никто не поймёт. На Вулкане такого просто не может быть. Связь т’хай’ла взаимна и прочна. Просто с ним что-то не то, он ненастоящий вулканец.

Теперь общество Джима часто становилось для него настолько мучительным, что он с трудом понимал слова, с которыми к нему обращались. Но от мысли, что, вернувшись на Вулкан, он никогда его больше не увидит, Спока охватывал холод.

Он продолжал любить Джима так же нежно и пылко. Словно связь была, хотя и только в одну сторону. Он по-прежнему не мог без трепета смотреть в синие глаза и на его улыбку. Но никак больше не выдавал себя. И ментальные щиты отныне были безупречны.

Спок считал не только минуты до Колинара, но и время до окончания учебного года. Постоянное нахождение за щитами выматывало. Пришлось увеличить время на сон и медитацию в ущерб дополнительным курсам. Но от музыки Спок не смог отказаться. Она работала, словно выпускной клапан: эмоции, раздирающие Спока изнутри, изливались мелодией. Но плохо было то, что виновник этих эмоций, как правило, присутствовал при споковой игре, одним своим видом порождая новые волны тоски, любви и отчаяния.

 

34.  
Вняв совету Пайка, Джим взял во втором семестре всё, что касалось ксенобиологии и ксенопсихологии. Однако вулканцев в программе приберегли напоследок. Про контактную телепатию Джим уже знал. Про то, что сердце не слева, а справа, тоже узнал на опыте. Однако сегодня преподаватель поведал кое-что новенькое. Оказывается, мелдинг способен не только блокировать другому человеку боль, как убедился Джим в день знакомства со Споком; слияние разумов могло становиться инструментом высшей близости, полной открытости, оно служило единению душ, общению посредством чувств и мыслей.

Пока мисс Тёрнер увлеченно рассказывала, многие в классе бросали украдкой заинтересованные взгляды на Спока. И, хотя тот оставался образцом бесстрастия, каким был с момента возвращения из больницы, Джиму хотелось особо ретивых слегка ― в учебных целях ― поколотить.

Хотя, начать следовало с себя. Потому что в короткий срок мысль о мелдинге стала чем-то вроде помешательства. Он хотел испытать настоящее, полное слияние разумов со Споком. Но тот, как всегда упрямый, наотрез отказывался, как бы Джим ни просил. Этим упрямство Спока не ограничивалось. Он твёрдо решил вернуться на свой чёртов Вулкан и на следующий год в школу не возвращаться. На все возражения однотипно отвечал, что это, дескать, воля отца. И Джима это бесило. Да и вообще, всё бесило. Да, они играли в шахматы, занимались в инженерном кружке, вместе сидели на лекциях, но всё, чёрт побери, стало абсолютно неправильно! А когда он по новой замутил с Гейлой, понадеявшись, что это пойдёт ему на пользу, всё стало настолько неправильным, что хотелось выть.

После последнего экзамена, заметив, что Спок удаляется по коридору, Джим вынырнул из толпы друзей, с которыми жарко обсуждал перипетии сдачи, и припустил за ним.

― Эй, ты что, не пойдёшь на праздничный обед? Будут торты из ресторана, и Пайк толкнёт речь.

― Я не ем сладкого, ― тускло ответил Спок, открывая карточкой дверь.

― Погоди! ― Джим нахмурился.

Шагнув вслед за Споком в комнату, он поймал его за плечо. Ноль реакции. Ну да, щиты…

― …Ты же не собираешься уйти прямо сейчас?

― Именно это я и намереваюсь сделать. Учебный курс завершён, экзамены сданы.

Джим опешил.

― И ты собирался свалить вот так, один, даже не попрощавшись?!

Спок моргнул.

― До свидания, Джим. ― И отвернулся.

Джим опустился на край кровати. Спок быстро и аккуратно складывал вещи. Большая часть, похоже, была сложена заранее.

― Тебе помочь? ― бросил Джим наугад.

Хотя, какая помощь? Вещи, что ли, донести? Так мисс Тёрнер объяснила, что вулканцы втрое сильнее людей…

― Благодарю, помощь не требуется.

Спок щёлкнул застёжкой и взял в каждую руку по чемодану. Джим чувствовал, что происходит непоправимое.

― Я тебя чем-нибудь обидел? Как сделать, чтобы всё стало как раньше?

Спок остановился в дверях и, медленно повернувшись, посмотрел на него.

― Наше общение… очень много значило для меня. Я… всегда буду тебя помнить, Джим.

Джим замотал головой. Чёртово прошедшее время, чёртовы вулканские заморочки!

Вскочив на ноги, он подбежал к двери и рывком выдернул у Спока чемоданы.

― Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил!

Поняв, как глупо, по-детски себя ведёт, Джим поправился:  
― Останься хотя бы до завтра.

― Джим, ― терпеливо, как младенцу, пояснил Спок, ― у меня уже куплен билет.

― На сколько?

― Шаттл отправляется в восемнадцать сорок.

― Ещё шесть часов! ― воскликнул Джим.

― Пять часов сорок восемь минут.

― Это просто бред ― выходить так рано! ― Джим оттащил Спока от двери и усадил на кровать.

А затем, внезапно даже для себя, по-собственнически обхватил руками. Спок не противился, но плечи были ощутимо напряжены. 

Чёрт! Джиму так сильно, оказывается, этого хотелось. Но без желания Спока…

― Ты не очень сердишься?

― Вулканцы не сердятся, ― бесцветно ответил тот.

― Тогда можно, я ещё так посижу?

― Если тебе хочется, ― произнёс Спок равнодушно.

Нет… Это убивало всё напрочь.

― Так не терпится уйти? ― Джим убрал руки и слегка отодвинулся.

Спок тут же поднялся на ноги.

― Не уходи!!

Джим подумал, что даже по человеческим меркам бьёт все рекорды нелогичности, не говоря уж о вулканских.

Вскочив следом за Споком, Джим развернул его к себе и схватил за руки.

― Я буду скучать, ― прошептал он, глядя в глаза.

Спок моргнул; пальцы, сжатые в ладонях Джима, дрогнули.

― А ты? ― настойчиво потребовал Джим. ― Ты будешь скучать?

Спок ответил не сразу. Он смотрел на Джима, в глазах его плескалась мука.

― Ты не понимаешь, ― наконец произнёс он.

― Так сделай, чтобы я понял, блин! ― взорвался Джим. ― Я хочу понять! Мне важно понять! Давай! ― Он схватил правую руку Спока и прижал к своему лицу, примерно так, как было на картинке в учебнике.

― Я не могу, ― устало проговорил Спок.

― Можешь! Можешь! Можешь! И наконец уже сделай это! Покажи мне, чтобы я знал!

Пальцы молниеносно сдвинулись.

― Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям, ― произнёс Спок скороговоркой: казалось, он боится передумать.

И Джима захлестнуло лавиной чувств, образов, эмоций. Преобладала во всём этом боль. Словно бы на куски разрывали душу, но, разорвав, не оставляли в покое, а рвали снова, и снова, и снова.

Джим вскрикнул и потерял сознание.

 

35.  
Ряд серых одинаковых кресел у противоположной стены занимала многочисленная чернокожая семья ― четверо взрослых и ребёнок. Ребёнок не мог усидеть на месте, перебегал от одного родственника к другому и, захлёбываясь, что-то торопливо рассказывал. Разобрать смысл было невозможно из-за ужасающей дикции, но Спок и не вслушивался. Сидящий по левую сторону от него Пайк мерно покачивал ногой и барабанил пальцами по ручке кресла.

― Не думаю, что это нечто более серьёзное, чем обычный обморок. Но убедиться, разумеется, надо.

Спок не счёл нужным подтверждать очевидное. Он сам вызвал врачей, когда Джиму стало плохо, но в том, что мелдинг не повредил разум Джима, не сомневался. Такая реакция ― следствие эмоционального переноса. Разумеется, Спок обязан был предвидеть подобное развитие событий и не соглашаться на просьбы Джима. Он готов был понести наказание, о чём сразу же и сообщил профессору, как только Джима погрузили в скорую.

― Насколько я понимаю, слияние разумов, если оно не насильственное, не может трактоваться как преступление, ― мягко заметил тогда Пайк и перевёл тему. ― А ты точно не вернёшься на следующий год? Мне отчего-то кажется, звёзды ― твоё призвание. Да и с ребятами ты сошёлся отлично. С Джимом вот вообще ― лучшие друзья.

― Моё решение неизменно, ― проговорил Спок, отведя взгляд.

― Жаль. Очень жаль…

 

Темнокожий мальчик залез на колени пожилой женщины ― видимо, бабушки ― и наконец успокоился, когда та позволила ему изучить содержимое её сумки. Пайк продолжал барабанить по ручке ― это раздражало, но Спок не мог сделать профессору замечание. Послышались шаги, из-за угла коридора возникла высокая белокурая женщина в сестринской униформе. Бейджик на её груди сообщал, что медсестру зовут Кристина Чэпел.

― Это вы привезли Джима Кирка? ― спросила она, подойдя к профессору.

Пайк торопливо кивнул.

― Много шума из ничего, ― с улыбкой оповестила она. ― Обычный обморок, а так всё в порядке. Сейчас мы его отпустим.

― Ну, и отлично, ― Пайк хлопнул ладонями по коленям и поднялся с кресла. ― Он ещё успеет получить свою порцию торта, а я ― прочесть свою гениальную речь. Вчера весь вечер составлял.

― Я бы послушала, ― улыбнулась медсестра.

― Прошу прощения, профессор. Я пойду. Спасибо за помощь, мэм. ― Спок кивнул и торопливо зашагал к выходу, по пути набирая службу вызова аэротакси. 

 

…На подоконнике в аккуратном глиняном горшке стоял ла-ранью. Его голубовато-зелёный шарообразный ствол, покрытый беззащитными, закруглёнными на концах колючками, увивала светящаяся маленькая гирлянда. Спок, не отрываясь, глядел на неё. А дальше, за окном, в монохромной красноватой гамме на фоне алых скал грудился многоликий Шикхар. В небе пролетали флаеры и аэрокары, старинные постройки перемежались современными, и надо всем этим висел огромный, особенно по сравнению с земным солнцем, пурпурный диск Эридана.

Спок устало провёл рукой по глазам, разгладил зачем-то и без того ровно лежащий коврик для медитации, слегка переменил позу и постарался очистить сознание от посторонних мыслей. Но эти мысли не считали себя посторонними. В разуме Спока они ощущали себя на правах хозяев, и все были об одном ― о том, кто подарил Споку чудо. Чудо дружбы, чудо приключения, чудо этой сверкающей гирлянды. Что с того, что Джим не мог стать его т’хай’ла? Он мог быть его другом. Разве этого мало? Разве разумно поступил он, Спок, отказавшись от того, что уже было его, только потому, что не может рассчитывать на большее?

Спок поднялся на ноги, подошёл к столу и на компьютере открыл список учащихся школы-интерната. Ткнул на фамилию Кирк, и на экране возникла светловолосая голова Джима. Не отдавая себе отчёт, Спок коснулся изображения рукой. Голубые смеющиеся глаза, застывшая на губах полуусмешка… Спок готов был поклясться, что во всей вселенной нет более совершенных черт.

За дверью послышались шаги, Спок торопливо закрыл окна и вернулся к медитации. В комнату вошёл отец.

― Сын, ― произнёс Сарек после того, как Спок поднялся с колен и склонил голову.

― Отец.

― Перелёт прошёл удовлетворительно?

― Да, отец.

― Программа обучения в земной школе уступает вулканской. Ты должен восполнить пробелы в знаниях самостоятельно.

― Да, отец.

― Я констатирую, что ты непродуктивно провёл год.

― Да, отец.

Сарек оглядел комнату, его взгляд остановился на подарке Джима.

― Некоторые земные артефакты не лишены интереса, но к этой вещи данное наблюдение не относится. Избавься от этой безвкусицы, сын.

― Нет, ― ровно ответил Спок.

― Это не пожелание, Спок. Это приказ.

― Нет.

Губы Сарека сжались в тонкую линию, плечи окаменели; Спок видел, как тот пытается сохранить самообладание.

― Чем ты объяснишь своё неповиновение, сын?

― Что здесь происходит? ― Поспешно вошедшая мать улыбалась, но Спок видел, что улыбка не искренняя, мать пытается разрядить напряжение.

― Это подарок друга, ― пояснил Спок, указывая на растение.

― Ты завёл друзей? ― поражённо переспросила мать. ― О, Спок! Я так рада! ― Она повернулась к мужу. ― Видишь, Сарек, я была права! Споку пошёл на пользу год в земной школе.

― Спорное утверждение, ― произнёс тот.

― Ещё один год сделает только лучше.

― Жена, мы договорились оставить эту тему, всё уже решено, Спок остаётся здесь.

― Но здесь у него нет ни одного друга!

― И не надо.

Препираясь, родители ушли. Подождав, пока они удалятся, Спок закрыл дверь и вновь попытался приступить к медитации, но мысли, вместо того чтобы очистить разум, упорно устремлялись к Джиму.

 

36.  
Мать служила в торговом флоте и, когда у неё случалось настроение поболтать, говорила всегда о работе. Об отношениях в команде, о внештатных ситуациях, о необычных рейсах и странных заказах, об отличии требований к погрузке-выгрузке и оформлению документации на разных планетах. И о курьёзных случаях. В частности, о зайцах. До сих пор находились люди и прочие разумные существа, которые, не имея возможности или желания платить за билет или надеясь покинуть планету втайне, скрываясь, к примеру, от правосудия, пытались незаметно пробраться на какое-нибудь торговое судно. И у некоторых это получалось. Из рассказов матери у Джима в голове постепенно выкристаллизовалась довольно подробная инструкция «как стать зайцем и не попасться». Так что теперь он, в полном соответствии с этой инструкцией, летел к Вулкану на звездолёте «Мария», прячась от экипажа в кладовке для роботов-уборщиков, питаясь взятыми с Земли запасами и время от времени осторожно прокрадываясь в наиболее редко посещаемую уборную на грузовой палубе. Роботы-уборщики были до предела примитивны. В их функции не входило слежение за безопасностью, своего от чужого они тоже не отличали, но Джим сумел перепрограммировать парочку, чтобы они отслеживали, свободен ли проход до туалета и нет ли кого внутри. В случае опасности они передавали сигнал на брелок, на котором начинал мигать светодиод. Чтобы смастерить брелок, пришлось одного из роботов разобрать.

Пока всё обходилось нормально. (И слава Кохрейну, потому что поимка обернулась бы не только вылетом из школы и невозможностью поступать в Академию, но и пожизненным запретом на работу во Флоте. Однако цель, как полагал Джим, того стоила). Итак, всё шло нормально, до Вулкана Джим долетел, оставалось спуститься с орбиты. Идея, как это сделать, у него была. Все шаттлы, в том числе и грузовые, по умолчанию были оснащены комплектом скафандров для работы в безвоздушных условиях. Понятно, что чаще всего они просто занимали зря место, поскольку торговые рейсы, как правило, осуществлялись между обжитыми планетами с пригодной для дыхания атмосферой. Но правила есть правила. И Джим в данном случае был им благодарен. Он спрятался среди скафандров в очередном подобии кладовки. Здесь вряд ли его найдут, но плохо то, что Джим, не зная, когда начнётся погрузка, был вынужден занять своё место сильно заранее. Ещё он боялся пить из опасения, что в таком случае ему понадобится уборная, которая на шаттле, конечно, была, но в любую минуту в шаттл могли зайти члены экипажа, и общество скафандров покидать было рискованно.

В шкафу было ужасно душно, а время текло ужасно медленно. Джим чуть ли не каждую минуту смотрел на часы, но течение времени это никак не убыстряло. Пока к шаттлу приковыляли рабочие, прошло восемь с половиной часов. Дальше пошло относительно быстро: погрузили, посадили на Вулкан, разгрузили ― ещё два с половиной часа. Подождав, пока все уберутся, Джим вылез из чёртового шкафа, приоткрыл люк ― трап ещё не втянули ― и спустился на лётное поле. Быстро сориентировавшись, он деловитым шагом, таким же как у сновавших по полю рабочих, направился к длинным рядам складов. За ними территория космодрома заканчивалась. Забор преодолеть было нетрудно, видимо, его строили не от людей, ― воровства или диверсии не опасались ― а от животных, чтобы не погибли по дурости под садящимся шаттлом. Сверившись с картой на падде, Джим определился с направлением и зашагал в сторону Шикхара. Идти до границы города предстояло всего каких-то десять километров.

Быстро отмахав первую сотню-другую метров, Джим остановился и полез в рюкзак. Страшно хотелось пить. Он не пил половину суток. Воды, взятой ещё с Земли, правда, оставалось совсем немного: две полулитровых бутылки, но и цель была близка. Жадно прикончив одну из двух, Джим зашагал дальше. Шагалось уже не особо бодро. Что-то не так было с долбаной гравитацией. Наверное, следовало поинтересоваться заранее. Но оборзевшая сила тяжести оказалась только половиной беды, поганее было то, что Джим, как бы глубоко и часто он ни дышал, никак не мог толком надышаться. Воздух был совершенно негодный. Всё равно как магазинский суп из банки, который экономный Фрэнк разбавлял кипятком из чайника. Кстати, о воде: Джиму снова захотелось пить, жутко, дьявольски захотелось. Присев на горячий песок, он позволил себе пару глотков и попытался отдышаться. Сверился с картой. Кажется, он отклонился ― раньше над головой сновали аэрокары, теперь же они оказались сбоку. Или, возможно, они летали не по прямой? Или вообще не к Шикхару?

Сориентировавшись по падду и отпив ещё пару глоточков воды, он побрёл в гору. Странно, кстати, подумал он, что города до сих пор не видно. Десять километров ― это не так много. Должны быть видны небоскрёбы. Или, может, в Шикхаре и нет никаких небоскрёбов? Может, вулканцы вообще живут в пещерах? Эх, почему он ни о чём не разузнал заранее?

Джим шёл и шёл. Каждый шаг, как и каждый вдох, давался с трудом. Солнце палило, прихваченная с Земли кепка не спасала. Градусов было, наверное, сорок. А может, больше.

Джим сел на песок и выпил последнюю воду. Надо было взять коммуникатор. Джим оставил его на Земле, побоявшись, что по комму его отследят. Чёрт. Можно было элементарно взять и позвонить Споку. Так просто и никакой ходьбы.

Джим сверился с паддом, на котором запустил программу-трекер. От космодрома он отошёл всего лишь на километр. Что за бред! Нужно просто взять себя в руки, встать и идти. Сжав зубы, он потащился дальше. Уклон, как назло, становился всё круче и круче. Медленно, но рос. Падд показал, что, пройдя три километра по прямой, вверх он поднялся на двести метров.

Всего каких-то семь километров. Ерунда-то какая. 

Странно, что город так до сих пор не видать. Пить хотелось мучительно. Ничего. Потом напьётся. Джим подумал, что семь километров ― это только до границы города, до дома Спока тоже надо как-то добраться. Но там уж он поймает аэротакси или кто-нибудь его подбросит.

Давай, Кирк, взбодрись! Ты же ходил в многодневные походы, будучи скаутом! А тут осталось всего каких-то жалких шесть километров. 

Чуть в стороне от его маршрута возвышался валун. Под ним призывно манила к себе полоска тени. Задыхаясь, Джим из последних сил зашагал туда. Добравшись, упал на красноватый песок и, как запыхавшаяся собака, принялся ловить воздух ртом.

Отлежавшись, он почувствовал себя капельку лучше. Нужно сделать последний рывок. Почти половину он преодолел. Но где же чёртов город? Ведь это столица. Она, так её перетак, обязана быть большой! И долбаное песчаное плато, по которому он тащился, раскалённое, как противень в нагретой духовке, все поднимается, дьявол его раздери, и поднимается! И так дышать нечем, а он ещё и взобрался вверх на грёбаных пятьсот метров!

Джим встал и пошёл. Рюкзак он выкинул ― воды там не было, а идти он мешал. Он шёл и шёл, спотыкался от усталости, падал и снова подымался. Шёл и шёл, и шёл. И чёртов падд уверял, что расстояние до города сокращается. А чёртово плато медленно, но верно загибалось вверх. А чёртов распроклятый Шикхар, чёрт его во все дыры дери, всё никак и никак не показывался.

У Джима не было сил думать, соображать, сопоставлять. Ему даже воздуха не хватало, чего уж о большем. Местное солнце и не думало заходить, вместо этого играло с ним, как с куском сала на сковородке. Джиму казалось, ещё немного, и он превратится в до хруста пережаренный бекон.

Падд показал, что до города километр. Не то чтобы это каким-то волшебным образом придало сил, но останавливаться и подыхать практически в шаге от цели было нелепо и стыдно. Сцепив зубы, Джим побрёл дальше.

А потом он внезапно понял, почему всё это время города не было видно. Плато обрывалось отвесно, по всей длине, словно гигантский мясник резанул по планете исполинским ножом, оставив ровный незаживающий кроваво-красный срез. Чёрт! Долбаный падд пропасти не показывал. Нет, правда: пропасти на карте не было! Хотя, вот эта черта на схеме ― может, это она?..

Джим подошёл к обрыву. Далеко внизу лежал город. Вид ― Джим должен был это признать ― был сказочный. Спуститься не было ни единого шанса. Если б Джим дождался захода местного солнца, прежде чем продолжать путь ― а была у него такая идея ― он бы во тьме относительно долго наслаждался свободным полётом.

Направо и налево обрыв тянулся на многие мили. Нужно было поворачивать назад к космопорту, а там уже просить помощи.

Джим подбадривал себя мыслью, что вниз идти проще. Но было не проще. От дополнительной силы тяжести, от разреженного воздуха, от жажды и зноя он страдал так, что ноги периодически подкашивались, он валился наземь и лежал, пока не получалось отдышаться. Чем дальше, тем короче становились промежутки, пока он не осознал наконец, что больше не в силах встать. Нет, он не сдался, это просто тело не слушалось. Ноги отказались повиноваться. И даже грёбаной тени, хоть от самого маленького валуна, нигде как назло не было.

Но Джим не мог умереть. Это будет так глупо. Его отец умер ― но тот хоть умер с толком: спас экипаж «Кельвина», взорвал к ядрёной матери «Нараду»…

Джим закрыл глаза. Он просто немного вздремнёт, восстановится и почапает дальше. Всё у него получится. Вот только бы в тень…

Ни клочка тени. Плато напоминало гигантскую тарелку, пустую и горячую, поднятую к краям. Если бы Джим не тратил силы, так долго тащась к обрыву…

Неважно. Он справится и так. Джим скрючился, закрывая от солнца голову. Теперь спать. Завтра ноги опять заработают.

Он врал себе. Завтра лучше не станет. И не заработают ноги, и воздух не насытится кислородом. И по волшебству не появится вода. А пить хочется так, что распухший язык едва помещается в рот.

Ну, и ладно, подумал Джим. Отец ведь умер. А тоже, наверное, хотел жить…

А трупа, наверное, даже не найдут. Его, в смысле, трупа. Сожрут какие-нибудь трупоядные суслики. И мать не узнает, и Спок будет жить, не подозревая, что в паре миль от него поджариваются на солнышке разбросанные зверями кости…

Джим улыбнулся. Ведь всё могло пойти иначе. Да если б он, как беременная фрейлина, не грохнулся в обморок, они могли бы сразу объясниться. Ну да, он поначалу не допёр, но это же не значит, что ему не надо, что он, чёрт побери, не любит!..

Песок был чертовски жёсткий, но даже перевернулся на другой бок оказалось задачей непосильной.

Интересно, а умирать ― больно?..

Спок так и будет думать, что ничего для него не значит… Эта мысль ударила обухом по голове.

А ведь он мог просто написать. Или позвонить. Двадцать третий век! Нет, конечно ж, надо было непременно лично. Споку, можно сказать, повезло, что его несостоявшийся т’хай’ла склеит ласты на этом песочке. Терпеть целую жизнь такого болвана…

Если он выживет, подумал Джим, надо будет продуманнее подходить к высадкам на другие планеты.

Зверски хотелось пить, мысли путались, огромное багряное светило, за что-то ненавидящее Джима, безжалостно жгло.

 

37.  
…Вместо того чтобы очистить от своего присутствия разум, мысли упорно устремлялись к Джиму. И Спок не стал им препятствовать. Он сам всем существом стремился к Джиму, и Споку уже не важно было, кем ему предстояло быть: т’хай’ла, другом… или просто быть рядом, тенью за правым плечом.

Спок почувствовал жажду. Сильную, мучительную жажду. Гортань пересохла, как пустыня в сезон сухих бурь. А ещё он задыхался. Лёгкие гоняли разреженный, неполноценный воздух, кровь не насыщалась кислородом, сердце заходилось в заполошном беге. Кожу болезненно жгло. Ещё Спок почувствовал сонливость. Фатальную, предсмертную сонливость, не оставляющую надежды на пробуждение. Ощущения были абсолютно реальные, но принадлежали не ему. Догадка была одновременно логична и ужасна. 

«Джим! ― позвал он мысленно. ― Джим!»

«Где ты?! Просто открой глаза!» 

Спок вложил все силы в телепатический импульс и, сидя на полу посреди своей комнаты, увидел то же, что и послушавшийся его Джим: охристый песок, на нём безвольно лежащая рука с красной, сгоревшей на солнце кожей, песок до горизонта и клочок красноватого неба.

Джим на Вулкане, и он при смерти. Попасть на планету он мог только через космопорт, следовательно, Джим где-то рядом, вероятнее всего, между космопортом и городом.

Умозаключения Спок делал уже на ходу, выбегая из дома. Отцовский флаер стоял на парковке. Спок, до отказа вдавив педаль газа, рванул в сторону космопорта. Поднявшись над плато, он снизил скорость и принялся кружить, методически исследуя окрестности. Вскоре он увидел неподвижно лежащую фигуру. То, что убивало Джима Кирка: безжалостно огнедышащий Эридан и отсутствие укрытия, помогло его обнаружить. Освещённое солнцем тело на красноватом песке было видно издалека. Если бы стандартные маршруты аэрокаров и флаеров не огибали эти места, Джима бы давно заметили. Спок бережно разместил его на сиденье и, не позволяя себе думать ни о чём, кроме текущей задачи, направил шаттл к больнице, в которой периодически наблюдалась его мать ― там персонал имел хоть какое-то знание о человеческой физиологии.

 

Проследовать за Джимом ему не позволили. Пришлось ждать в специальном помещении ― небольшой комнате с альковом для медитации и несколькими стульями.

Мысль о том, что где-то рядом, в этом же здании, Джим сейчас борется за жизнь, заставляло сердце пропускать удары. Т’хай’ла? Друг? Спок был бы рад быть Джиму никем, пусть даже тот ненавидит и презирает его, только бы жил. Только бы жил…

Спок опустился на пол, но медитировать не стал, а потянулся мыслями к Джиму. Его боли он не почувствовал: целительница её устранила, но Спок ощутил угасание.

Вскочив на ноги, Спок выбежал из комнаты и бросился по коридорам больницы.

Ворвавшись в палату, он подбежал к Джиму и опустил пальцы на контактные точки. Кожа Джима была скользкой из-за лечебного геля, но слиянию разумов это не помешало.

― Ваше поведение недопустимо, ― где-то далеко, за горизонтом событий проговорила целительница. ― Немедленно покиньте помещение. Вы всё равно ничего не измените: кислородное голодание нанесло мозгу непоправимый ущерб. Предупреждаю: вы можете серьёзно пострадать. Вероятность летального исхода…

Её слова были посторонним шумом, ничего не значащим. Спок уже слился с Джимом, их сознание ― одно на двоих, их будущее ― одно на двоих, даже если потом это будет не так. Только жизнь Джима сейчас имела значение.

Спок увидел себя в почерневшем скорчившемся саду. Когда-то здесь было красиво, кипела жизнь, били родники и порхали птицы. Когда-то это было прекрасным, удивительным, драгоценным разумом Джима. Он должен всё это восстановить: стать водой, солнцем, землёй, стать заботливым садовником, чтобы сад зашумел, расцвёл и расправил ветви как прежде.

Спок коснулся мёртвого ствола, обнял его, прижался щекой, представил, как корни уходят в почву, как поднимается по ним влага, как по крошечным капиллярам вместе с ней разливается жизнь, доходя до самых тонких кончиков веток, как на месте мёртвого листа набухает почка и лопается, как проклёвывается наружу свежий нежно-зелёный листок. 

Когда он открыл глаза, в его объятиях шумело живое здоровое дерево. Но остальной сад был всё ещё мёртв.

 

…Пощёчина. И ещё одна.

Спок открыл глаза. Целительница Т’Алн невозмутимо размахивалась для третьей. Увидев, что Спок очнулся, она опустила руку.

― Вы пробыли в целительном трансе сорок три и одиннадцать сотых часа.

Ладонь всё ещё касалась лица Джима. Спок нехотя убрал её. Грудь Джима ровно вздымалась и опускалась. Состав воздуха в палате был идентичен земному. Ожоги и краснота на коже Джима прошли, видимо, гель подействовал. К локтю тянулась гибкая трубка.

― Как вы оцениваете его состояние? ― спросил Спок, не столько из необходимости получить информацию ― он и так знал, что состояние Джима удовлетворительно ― сколько из желания проявить уважение к целительнице, которая позволила ему остаться и помочь.

― Полное выздоровление. Поразительно. Благодаря вам, я собрала материал для диссертации, ― сообщила она. ― Вам удалось объединить мелдинг и целительный транс. Уникальный и до сих пор нигде не зафиксированный случай. Таким образом, вы смогли управлять восстановлением пациента, принадлежащего пси-нулевому виду. Беспрецедентно. Вам стоит всерьёз задуматься о карьере целителя.

― Очаровательно, ― пробормотал Спок, вставая.

Он наклонился, чтобы растереть затёкшие ноги: сорок три и одиннадцать сотых часа в неудобной позе на полу перед медицинской койкой не пошли им на пользу.

― Спок… ― Услышал он и резко повернулся.

― Джим, ― произнёс он мягко, ― как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джим смотрел на Спока и широко улыбался. Спок почувствовал, как собственные губы вот-вот последуют заразительному примеру. И, если бы не Т’Алн, он бы не сдержался.

― Отлично, ― наконец проговорил Джим, не прекращая светиться. ― Только у меня в башке какая-то каша: космопорт, обрыв, песок, сад…

― Галлюцинации могут быть следствием кислородного голодания, ― пояснила Т’Алн.

― Наверное, ― беспечно кивнул Джим и, повернувшись к Споку, снова засиял улыбкой.

Спок мог смотреть на улыбающегося Джима бесконечно, и так бы оно, наверное, и было, если бы Т’Алн не потребовала внимания, протянув Споку коммуникатор.

― Когда вы пребывали в трансе, ваш коммуникатор подал сигнал. Я сочла, что целесообразно будет узнать, от кого вызов, и при необходимости ответить, поскольку близкие могли не знать о вашем местонахождении. Ваш отец, посол Сарек, и ваша мать ожидают вас.

― Эй, а я могу идти? Вытащите, пожалуйста, эти штуки, ― попросил Джим, указывая на трубки.

― Можете, но вам следует или немедленно покинуть Вулкан, или поселиться там, где климат-контроль позволяет устанавливать концентрацию кислорода такую же, как на вашей родной планете.

― Моя мать с Земли, ― пояснил Спок. ― В нашем доме у Джима не будет проблем с дыханием.

― Это удовлетворительное решение, ― кивнула Т’Алн. ― А на время поездки будет действовать триокс.

― Эй, не надо уколов! Я в порядке!

Но Т’Алн невозмутимо разрядила гипошприц Джиму в плечо и затем отсоединила приборы.

― Вы можете идти. Одежда там. ― Она повернулась к Споку. ― Посол Сарек просил передать, что хочет немедленно вас видеть.

Спок посмотрел на Джима: так не хотелось его покидать. Джим, застенчиво улыбнувшись, кивнул:  
― Иди. Родители тебя потеряли.

― Я быстро, ― пообещал Спок и поспешно вышел.

 

Спок отыскал родителей в помещении с альковом, где ему предлагалось ожидать результатов осмотра Джима. Мать выглядела расстроенной, и даже отец с трудом контролировал эмоции: его ноздри раздувались, а полоска рта была особенно жёсткой.

― Ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать?

― Да, ― кивнул Спок. ― Хочу. Следующий год я планирую учиться на Земле, а, закончив школу, поступить в Академию Звёздного Флота.

― Я не дам на это своё разрешение.

― Я сделаю это без твоего разрешения.

Отец смерил его взглядом.

― Ты не сделаешь это.

― Сделаю.

― Прекратите! ― возвысила голос мать. 

― Аманда, держи себя в руках, ― бесстрастно произнёс Сарек и обратился к Споку. ― Разговор об учёбе будет продолжен дома. А сейчас ответь мне: как я должен понимать твоё поведение, сын?

― Уточни, что имеешь в виду, отец.

― Ты пропал, не предупредив! ― воскликнула мать, схватив Спока за руку.

Щиты удержались.

― Тише, жена. ― Отец вновь повернулся к Споку. ― Ты не только ушёл, не предупредив, ты, не спросив разрешения, взял мой флаер и воспользовался им, не имея полётной лицензии на управление. Ты нарушил закон, Спок.

― Ты даже не сообщил! ― обиженно проговорила мать, встряхивая за руку. ― Улетел! Мог разбиться!.. Когда мы обнаружили, что ты пропал, и принялись звонить, на звонок ответила целительница! Потом два дня ты был без сознания…

― Он был в целительном трансе, жена, и не мешай мне говорить. Спок, тебе есть что ответить?

― Да, я нарушил закон, и, если нужно, понесу наказание.

― Ты не станешь доносить на родного сына!

― Молчи, жена.

― Перестань затыкать мне рот! Спок не преступник. Он всего лишь подросток, захотевший покататься…

― Мама, я взял флаер, чтобы спасти друга.

― Уж не того ли друга, который подарил тебе эту связку мигающих лампочек? ― скрежещущим голосом поинтересовался отец.

― О, вам понравилась гирлянда на кактусе? ― Дверь распахнулась, и помещение осветила джимова улыбка. ― Здорово! Я долго выбирал. Я ― Джим Кирк. А вы ― папа и мама Спока? Очень приятно, Спок о вас много рассказывал. ― И он продемонстрировал неумелый та’ал.

― Ты… ― удивлённо воскликнула мать, всплеснув руками. ― Ты ― друг Спока?..

― Не совсем, ― безмятежно помотал головой Джим, и у Спока оборвалось сердце и рухнуло в пропасть, намного глубже той, что разделяла Шикхар и плато Шель-Асарр.

― Я не просто друг, ― добавил Джим, шагнув ближе и беря Спока за руку. ― Я ― его т’хай’ла.

 


End file.
